Axolotl
by Yourfellowwriter
Summary: Fairy Tail, a Family above all else. It's members focus only on the others, such is the way of family. Following a tragic event, with tensions high, a mistake is made during a typical Guild brawl. A brawl gone wrong that leaves the Master comatose. Secret's are revealed to the incidental perpetrator. Two years later, he returns to guide events as he see's fit!
1. Departure

**Chapter 1 - Departure**

 **[WARNING, ALL EVENTS AFTER TOWER OF HEAVEN ARC WERE DELAYED TWO YEARS]**

 **"Instead of humans we will be, two little rocks on a windswept street"**

* * *

He didn't know how it happened, none of them did really. It had started as every other Guild brawl had, he insulted Gray, Gray shot back, they came to blows and in some way or another their fight dragged others in. It wasn't so much the fight though, that he could remember clearly and easily with little prompt, it was when pain roared through his soul, when it went dark, that it had gone wrong. He'd thought it was only some previous injury that yet to heal at first, that the lights had just happened to cut out at the same time, the sudden blackness had disturbed him. He had no fear of the dark, he could just conjure a flame and banish such things away. He'd never had reason to be afraid of something so trivial when his fire burned beneath his skin. He did try that though, and he was certain he could feel that comforting presence in his palm but it's light didn't fill his vision.

It remained black.

So he burned hotter, and brighter, stronger flames than he had ever brought forth before. Then the screaming started and he remembered feeling panicked. He heard Lucy whimper in fear and he heard Erza and Gray, Levy and Juvia shout in agony, four large crashes before they fell silent. He swore he heard his name being called by all his Guild mates, his family. They were panicking too, pleading with him, to save them from this strange darkness ... He began to run around, crashing into everything from people to pillars, tables and chairs in search of whoever was causing them pain, and when his family began to get angry he could only curse himself for being unable to _see_ just where the enemy was. It didn't help that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to utter even a single sound. His Guildmates, his family, they were angry because he was capable of helping but wasn't doing so and he couldn't tell them that he was trying. When he began to feel tugging across his entire body and stifling weight above him, he fought back fiercer than ever before and succeeded. The horror stricken screams of "Master!" or "Old man!" brought about new fear in him and he broke every level of power he had ever considered himself possessing in the past, and shattered through further untapped powers. More power flooded his body than he'd ever felt from anyone before. He would beat whoever dared hurt their Master. Then He remembered stillness and sniffling, salt in the air; tears. He remembered softness and whimpers and the subtle scent of a very old friend. Soft skin and dry lips against his fingertips. He remembered what sounded like a growl from behind and pained whimpers from whoever he had been touching.

There was nothing else he remembered after that. There had been some form of strike to the head, and he had gone as blank as the darkness that had surrounded him. He'd woken up on the outskirts of the city that housed Fairy Tail after that with nothing but a note from each member of his team and his clothes.

His old team, and Mira of course.

Gray's had been the hardest to deal with, unbelievable as he had found it, there was no _emotion_ in the words he had written. Gone was the teasing, aggressive and challenging camaraderie they reluctantly shared. Gray, for all intents and purposes, had been his oldest sometimes friend/sometimes enemy. Gray had labelled him unworthy and a betrayer. Unworthy of Fairy Tail, and a betrayer to the family that was the only thing they ever shared willingly. It was short and to the point, as they had always been with each other. The brief image of Gray suddenly realising he had lost his clothes mid way through writing had popped unbidden to his mind but even that failed to amuse him. Rather ironically, the cold Hothead, had left the hot Hothead cold. Still, there was something that rang so very hollow in the written words. They were sincere, he could gather that much but they seemed empty, lacking heart.

Lucy's said only a single word, and had a small paw print at the bottom denoting Happy's signature next to her own. "Goodbye". He'd never liked that word, he preferred "See ya'" or "later", Goodbye held to much finality to it. Even if used in a context that would connote seeing another person again, goodbye still felt too much like an ending.

Ezra's was the worst though. Not in how it made him feel, and not because she scared him either, but in its certainty. "You have been banished from Fairy Tail" it had started. His heart couldn't have sunk any lower but as he read through the charges that had been levied against him he was proven wrong. He couldn't believe _he_ could've caused so much hurt to everyone. He almost didn't believe it but her written words held such ferocity and sincerity he could bring himself to do no more than accept it. It's parting message proved only to carve out whatever metaphorical floor his heart now rested on and plummet it through the bowels of the world. "If the Master does not survive, we will hunt you down. Pray it does not come to that, for I shall kill you myself, Traitor"

Mira's letter took only the smallest amount of the sting away. It was tearstained and practically illegible save for three words. "I'm so sorry". He didn't know what for though, for his banishment? For being the one that had knocked him unconscious to protect the rest? He wasn't sure but he wouldn't have the chance to ask her, banishment was not something you came back from. There was a reason Rouge or Guildless Mages didn't exist much. Earthland was treacherous place.

If this was what the five closest people to him had to say, he dared not consider what the rest of the Guild felt. It was waking up alone, Igneel nowhere to be seen, all over again. Instead of an empty clearing it was now a dusty old road, several miles outside of the city limits. Instead of a Dragon Scale scarf it was now a scarred shoulder, the Fairy Tail emblem seared from the skin in a way designed to show he had committed an unspeakable act of treason to his Guild... His home. The Master was the only person able to remove a guild mark, his had been burned away which meant the Master hadn't made the decision. That brought little comfort, he would never again be able to show his pride of joy to the world.

It was strange how such completely different events felt so similar. Igneel had left him behind, betrayed _Him_ but had gifted him with something with which to remember the overgrown fire breathing _Lizard_ fondly by. Fairy Tail had abandoned him, called him the Betrayer and left him with a mark of scorn. It had been Ice magic that had burnt off his Emblem, for fire would do little more than singe him, if that, and if anyone knew what things burnt it was him. He knew Ice could burn skin well, so too did Gray, the person he thought most likely to have been the one to brand him. The mark was too pronounced though, as if Gray or someone else had forced the hand to remain there. Whether to prevent themselves from backing out, making the mark clear or causing more damage was yet another unanswerable question.

He'd stared forlornly at the city for a few minutes, his eyes listless and crushed and so very, very angry. Had they not even tried to ask him of his side? He had no idea what had happened, but he knew that whatever it was wasn't what he'd meant to do. He thought they were being attacked again, he thought his family was in pain and that he needed to help. He couldn't see anything! How was he supposed to know that it was actually him causing the damage!? HUH!?

He sighed, it would be pointless to argue with them. He had stuck with Fairy Tail for so long for many reasons, not least of them being that they were just as stubborn and easily riled as he was. If he tried to return, it'd be the death of him. He knew his own strength, but he knew well that he couldn't take on a Guild full of people like his alone, even when they were injured. They caused so much damage, not just because they were reckless or careless but, because they were far stronger than the majority of other Guilds. If they felt threatened, or worse their family, then they would raze him. He had been given one choice; to leave.

He would do Fairy Tail one last glance, then pay them one final respect by honouring their wishes. The obvious one, to leave, and the subtle one...

To never return.

* * *

He'd woken up feeling weak and groggy, but that hadn't stopped him from demanding an explanation for why he was in the infirmary. That explanation had brought his memory back and filled him with anger. The young Brat that explained it to him would be sorely mistaken if she thought his anger was towards _him_ though. His teeth ground together, the sound ripping through the warm air, his voice low and dangerous.

"You did _what?"_

She was understandably nervous due to her masters tone of voice. She had suspected he'd be angry at the Traitor, considering everything he had done to them, but his words were directed at her. He'd interrupted her, right as she explained of how she had banished him several weeks ago and how almost every single person present at the time had agreed that it was the right course of action. His words, that terrifying anger that so rarely slipped out, directed at her quite clearly for what she had done. A small part of her whispered that it was "we" and not "I" in her head, but that primal fear drove many such thoughts scurrying. It took all her self control not to whimper her response, that wasn't to say the shivering whisper was much better.

"I, I banished him Master. Gray froze off his Emblem because he is unaffected by fire"

The warm summers air went deathly still and a traumatising cold overtook said warmth as she repeated herself. Her master was shaking, she could hear his teeth screeching like nails across a blackboard. It took several tense seconds for the Master to speak once again.

"Miss Scarlett" he hadn't called her that in so very long a time that it's return now worried her greatly "did you not perhaps think to, I don't know, _THINK_ BEFORE YOU DID SOMETHING STUPID!?"

The shout caused her to visibly flinch and the sounds of raucous chatter and laughter out in the Guild hall suddenly became quiet. Not only had her Master's words spread to the Hall, so too had the atmosphere of rage and barely suppressed magical energy that had been flowing over her so strongly she felt her knees were about to buckle. It went unheeded by Makarov, his rant and righteous emotion continuing the flow of thoughts.

"NOT ONLY HAVE YOU MADE A DECISION ONLY _I_ HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE IN REGARDS TO THIS GUILD! YOU AND THE REST OF YOU BRATS, YES I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, DIDN'T EVEN ASK HIS SIDE OF THE STORY! YOU DISAPPOINT ME! I RAISED YOU ALL BETTER THAN THIS, SHIPPING OFF YOUNG NATSU WHEN HE WAS CLEARLY NOT IN HIS RIGHT MIND! DID YOU NOT AT ALL SEE THE FEAR IN HIM AS HE FOUGHT!? DID YOU NOT SEE THAT HE SEEMED TO THINK HE WAS IN DANGER?"

Silence fell once more, the Master's voice having been amplified by Magic he only used on occasion, the Guilds ears ringing in pain. No one dared breathe, the heavy breathes of the Masters still amplified voice kept them on edge. They knew more was to come, possibly much worse.

"You disgust me, to turn on one of our own so readily and yet we have welcomed two new members who, need I remind you, were once part of the Guild who attacked us? That one of those members mercilessly beat down and shamed three of ours by attaching them to a tree in the centre of the City? That the other was responsible for the original kidnapping of Lucy Heartfilia? Have they not been forgiven and welcomed and included? And yet one young boy gets scared and manages to injure _me_ , something that I know for a fact he had no intention of doing and you would too had you had any sense of observation whatsoever, and you abandon him? Do you not disgust yourselves with your very presence? That boy, that you scorned, that saved your life Ezra, and prevented you foolishly killing yourself like a petulant child Gray? Can you honestly say that he is, or could ever be, a traitor? Be gone from this Hall and do not return until I call for you. As of this moment, Fairy Tail is on holiday. No jobs, no money, no nothing until you present me with a solution to your idiocy!"

Ezra stood stock still, and there was zero sound of movement from the Hall, too shocked by the outburst. Their master loved each and everyone of them as family, and his love was equal in all. Never was one more praised, and never was one more scolded. They were a unit, when one gained praise, so too did the rest as it was with punishment. His love so great in that regard, that when one was mistreated, all suffered for it until the issue was rectified. Though some had not voted either way when she had called for Consensus on whether to Banish Natsu- Lucy, Happy, Elfman, Gray, Mira and herself due to her role in presenting the choice to the guild being the only ones who didn't- the majority had, save for those still unconscious, and all had been passionately for said banishment. How could that have been the wrong choice? As much as she had wished there was some other way she had felt so certain that this would be what would've been the same choice her Master made. Her thoughts went no further for the moment, nor anyone else's, due to their Master's next shout.

"I SAID BE GONE!"

The hall was empty in but the blink of an eye, no member even bothered to collect any of their belongings, too rushed by Makarov's words. The mages that were not apart of the initial fight, and he could remember now who had been there and who had not, would be allowed to enter but only the S-Class mages Mystogan and his grandson Laxus would be allowed to stay. Perhaps Gildarts if he returned before the problem was rectified. The other's would be informed of the event and told to leave, and if his S-Class mages argued they too would be told to leave. Until a solution to the problem was thought of, his Guild hall would remain closed. A punishment for breaking too many of the Guilds tenants in but a single heartless act.

Persecuting an innocent, striking fear in said innocent, turning their back on a brother and, most importantly to him, burning down the only home the boy had ever known since he had been abandoned by his own Father.

* * *

"N-natsu" was all she was able to mutter as she cried into her pillow, their friend, _Theirs_ , Happy was curled up beside her. The poor thing had spent two days straight in search of the boy after they'd heard from Mirajane of the master's decre. Happy had found hide nor hare of his own Master, father and best friend. Lucy hadn't honestly expected the flying Cat to find anything, but she had encouraged him to look anyway because he'd seem so excited and concerned at the thought of being able to bring his father home. Lucy had not brought up the fact that Happy had started to call Natsu Father on occasion, though she knew that in some way that he was. Mirajane, and then Happy, had told her about how Natsu and Mira & Elfman's sister Lisanna had reared Happy from his Egg. The flying Cat had been barely conscious for a week after Natsu's outburst only able to tearfully press his paw to the goodbye note, and bed bound for another before he had fully recovered. In that time she had managed to convince Happy to stay with her instead of running off alone to be with Natsu. Natsu wouldn't know they were coming to bring him home, he'd think they were hunting him and with a nose like his, they'd never even get close.

There was a part of her that admitted that in someway it was a selfish act, just so she had someone _like_ Natsu still around. Like father, like son after all. It turned into more as time went on, Happy calmed, became less like Natsu and more like her in her current state. Barely operating, only speaking to each other, crying themselves to sleep for not having been able to do more. Not being able to be with _him_ instead of stuck in this god-forsaken town full of people she could hardly stand to be around anymore. No matter how often she, Happy, Mirajane and Elfman (the only other two people she willingly spoke to outside anymore), argued otherwise, a few people had tried to pin his past successes solely on his ex-teammates. She'd also heard that Gray and Erza said nothing to anyone anymore, not even each other, they worked solo like they used to, until the Guild Hall was closed anyway, and they had also given up trying to talk to her.

They'd tried visiting once or twice, but she never answered when they knocked and she never answered when they broke in. She could understand why they were angry with Natsu, hell she was too until she had seen his disturbingly unseeing and terrified eyes as he shot around the room following sounds more than anything else. She'd been scared too, she'd just gone over to interrupt him as he was fighting and all of sudden she's on the other side of the room with broken ribs and the whole hall ablaze. She'd never seen her friend so scared before, at all really, but the look on his face had been clear. It was some sort of primal fear. Nothing else could even come close to explaining the complexity of it except that single word; primal.

Though she had no part in his banishment, even if she knew she hadn't done nearly enough to try and stop it, it gnawed at her heart. The only thing she'd been able to leave him was a single word that showed neither how much she cared about him or how much he meant. She could barely comprehend the depths of her feelings for the young man, how on earth could she even attempt to put such profound and striking emotions to paper? A writer she was, a damn good one in her opinion, but not even the greatest wordsmith could adequately reveal her thoughts. She cared for him as she would any friend, teammember or partner but he _meant_ so much more than that. He was the heart of the Team. He was the one that unfailingly caught her when she fell, protected her when she needed it to be him and no one else. Erza and Gray had protected her, she would not deny that, but when her mind had called out in fear to him, he had answered just when she needed it most. She'd taken more than a few knocks from Gajeel when he was with the Phantom Lords, but when it was him she needed, it was he who had burst through the floor and kept her safe. A burning image that reminded her more of a Pheonix than a Dragon licking at his heels and shrouding him in fire. It fit better too, in fact her novel was based around such a person. Natsu, when he fell would always rise from the ashes of battle anew, stronger and better than ever before. The Wings of Ashes, her novels tentative name, based entirely around the feelings he inspires in her when he bares his soul during fights. It is in his fights that she is able to see who he truly is, not his words or actions or facial expressions but his fights. The ferocity, tenacity, his inability to accept defeat when something he loves is on the line, his selflessness and selfishness (for the two were constantly at war with each other). She'd seen many facets of him, though she knew there was far more... More she was never going to see.

She'd watched in tears, barely conscious, as Gray used his Ice Magic to freeze Natsu's skin to such an extent that when he removed his hand the place his Guild seal had been showed only a red, blistering and bleeding hand print. Watched as his arm shook and he had to use his other hand to force himself to continue. She had felt like vomiting at the sight, and had her ribs not been afire themselves she may well have done so.

All she'd left him with was a lousy "goodbye", no indication of the love she felt for him and all he'd done for her. The times he'd saved her, the fact he introduced her to the once loving world that was Fairy Tail and the fact she couldn't see herself being partnered with any other person for as long as she lived. Natsu was her Guild Partner, even if said Pink haired boy was more of a recluse than he let on.

The master wanted him to return, she knew that he would've never banished him if he had been awake the entire time, but she doubted she'd ever get to see him again. A fresh wave of sobs struck her core being, muffled as she pressed her face harder into her pillow as to not wake Happy... Happy was the only thing keeping her together, if it weren't for the Flying Blue Cat she didn't know what she'd do. Well, she did, she'd start walking in whatever direction her heart told her Natsu was and never stop till she found him. She loved her friend that much, _owed_ him that much. Alas, she knew she'd never find him. She knew he would avoid transportation at all costs, that the possible paths he'd take would be nye on infinite, branching further out with every step he took. She'd even asked the Celestial Spirit, Crux, to find out whether Natsu was safe or where he was but for reasons beyond her comprehension he never answered. "A dark energy prevents my sight" was all he could say on the matter the one time he did have an answer. That had only added fuel to her already horribly vivid nightmares.

* * *

It wasn't manly to do what they had done. That was what he often thought, he loved his Guild mates, still did and always would, but what they had done was cowardly. Had he not been in the same position as Natsu? Had he not done worse? He had killed his own sister due to his own hubris and inability to control his Magic, and yet he had been forgiven by Natsu and his older sister. His entire guild had forgiven him, he of course would never forgive himself but that was his cross to bear and he would bear it like any man should. It did not change how outraged he was, he had tried to shout out after the event, but the poor boy- with whatever had possessed him- had caused his body great harm. He did not hold a grudge though, no not at all, from the moment that first punch hit him after it all went to hell he knew that Natsu was not in full control. He had lived the experience, killed by it. That Natsu had been able to cause serious damage to the Master but left everyone else with nothing more than some nasty bruising at best and broken bones at worst was a testament to Natsu's Manliness. Somehow in his possessed state he had managed to pull his punches to the point of not causing life threatening injuries, and really if he had taken down the Master so quickly he would have had no problem _killing_ one of the weaker members.

They were scared, his Guild, that was what he told himself and what he believed. Fear does crazy things, he had allowed himself a Full-Body Takeover not overly long ago in fear of his older sister getting hurt. Full-Body was something he had once thought his worst fear in case it caused more death, it turned out that wasn't his worst fear. It was seeing another Sister struck down before his very eyes, not being the cause necessarily, simply seeing it happen and being able to do nothing. While the Beast had been in control, he had seen everything, felt everything. He felt every bone of Lisanna's body crack or shatter as the Beast slammed it's massive fist into her, but it wasn't that feeling that haunted him most. It was _seeing_ it and _doing_ nothing. He had conquered one fear because he had realised a worse one. That was how strange true fear was, and he had seen in Natsu's actions that he was truly afraid. He could respect that, real men have fears. Only a real Man knows that there is always something to fear, such is the way of life. The only true emotion in it is Fear, the first Primal emotion and the one that allowed Mankind to evolve. Fear of death, fear of loneliness, fear of extinction (allowing your genes to go un-propagated) and fear of the unknown. Those four things were some of Mankind's greatest fears, which lead to four of it's greatest strengths. Life, Allies, Love and Knowledge. Fear leads to and does crazy things...

Mirajane had him worried though. It was like Lisanna all over again, but worse due to the fact she had barely recovered the first time. Mira had been in the middle of the Guild Hall when the fight started, and had been the one to knock Natsu unconscious. With the Guild in pieces and many of it's members and master down for the count, Natsu had sniffed her out. Crept slowly towards her she had said, concern on his face and his body raging in flames that held no heat to her or any others at that moment. She was scared, he knew it was because she'd lived through it once when he had lost control, she was scared Natsu would cause them more pain. She feared not for herself, but for all her friends and for Natsu himself. He'd apparently brushed away her tears, his eyes not seeming able to catch hers, despite his head drifting all over the place as if searching for them. His fingers had brushed her lips as she sobbed, he was only trying to sooth her was what she had claimed, no one but Elfman, Lucy and Happy believed it. He was a Man, he could tell his sister was being truthful.

Someone had groaned, painfully, behind Natsu and his body, still alight with flames, flames that were imbued with intense heat once more. Now it burnt her, seared her blood more than her skin. A man, she didn't know who, was trying to stand and Natsu had taken it as a threat. They didn't listen to her when she argued that either. It crushed his sister to be the one that brought harm to someone who would always hold a place in her heart alongside himself and Lisanna. She could not seem to be able to comprehend that it was nobody's fault. Not Gray's, not hers, not Erza's.

Mira did not want to see it, she blamed Erza and Gray with everything she had. Another person she loved snatched away from her, and he could understand why it upset her so, by those who she and Natsu had considered friends. Mira's old rivalry with Erza had sparked again, but worse than ever before.

Mira no longer smiled, except for him, Happy and Lucy, and even then it was strained and fake, she wasn't friendly anymore rather, brash and rude. She did her job, but did no more. Erza and Gray didn't even get that luxury. If they wanted food, they got it themselves, if they wanted a mission then they could piss off and leave her alone. "Try to die on it" had been her words on one of her most vicious days. He knew she regretted that, but she was still so _angry_ that she refused to apologise. If Natsu never returned to her, he doubted she ever would.

He knew Mira felt more for Natsu than he himself did, after all Mira had guided that young Pink haired boy through much of his life. His Dragon Father had not taught all that the boy needed, and Mira and Erza had made it their mission to rectify that for him. Brutally. It was a competition at the start, a continuation of their rivalry but He saw more. Many of his friends liked to joke and say "Ha! Elfman you idiot!" or "Elfman? You can be smart?" and it was true he wasn't book smart, he was far too manly for that. He was observationally smart though. He knew that Lucy liked Natsu more than she let on for example, that Mira did too and despite all that had been going on he knew that Erza was crushed about the incident for more than just having a 'friend' who turned out to be a 'traitor'. No, Erza's pain came from having another man she loved seem to be traitorous. To have to be apart of a decision to save others over taking the risk of allowing a threat.

He saw everything, such was the benefit of his occasionally quiet nature, real Men weren't always shouting and screaming and throwing punches after all. He saw Lucy's subtle glances and occasional staring, he saw how Erza tried to provoke Natsu into challenging her so she could spend time with him and he definitely saw the red tint to his sister's cheeks whenever Natsu was sat sharing jokes with her. It was times like that he thought his sister looked her prettiest, smiling and laughing, thrilled with every gasping, laughing breath she took. Natsu brought that out in her and now he feared she'd never find quite the same spark again. If at all.

Natsu was unique, that was why, no matter what anyone said, this whole incident was so hard on everybody, even those who had seemed unaffected before the Master decided to close the Guild temporarily. For he knew it would only be temporary, whether a solution was found or not, every member of Fairy Tail was his child and he would not hurt them by permanently taking away their home.

Even now as he lay upon his bed the effect of Natsu's, now repealed, banishment was still clear. The gaping, bleeding wounds the boy's absence made were literally audible to him. As it had been every night since. He could hear his sister sobbing, calling out softly into the night begging Natsu to come home, to any god or supreme magical being- he'd even heard her beg to the Black Mage Zeref once in utter desperation- to bring the young man home, safe and alive.

And the saddest thing he'd ever heard was her begging the night not to kill him, for she didn't think she could take another blow such as that.

* * *

Erza was wrong, more often than she'd like to admit, but she was a proud woman and had always tried to only move forwards. A hilarious thought really, considering how much of her was steeped in the past, how much of her had clung on to the possibility of saving Jellal even before he had ordered her kidnap, of how she still secretly held on to the promise to fly Grandpa-Rob around on her broomstick one day. It was her past that had made her who she was, a person who was motivated only by her emotions and the few times her armour came off and she let her real feelings show, the notion had left her in fits of hysterical laughter. She was a fool and weaker than any other member of the guild. Rankings meant nothing but the physical and the magical, she held promise in those traits, but it was often hard for her to see how weak her Heart was. Even when the armour came off, a little piece of it had permanently affixed itself to the life giving organ. Now that she had time to think about her actions, she was amazingly disappointed in herself. Had she really been so unobservant and hasty? Sure she charged into battle without a second thought but she had never before made a choice like Natsu's Exile without having thought it through before. She had tried to argue with herself that it was because she had already seen the Master fall in battle, during the Phantom Lord debacle, and that the emotions of that event had returned when Natsu had attacked him. Tried to tell herself that due to the Tower of Heaven incident that she knew best when it came to matters such as this. It was a flimsy and weak excuse, Natsu would never willingly cause major damage to a member of his family and yet she had treated her Pink haired teammate as if he _had_ been attempting the same as Aria of the Element Four or Jellal. She could argue that she was simply reminded of how Jellal had started, with that chapter of her life having recently come to a close it could be blamed on the similarities and not wanting to risk another such figure. Ridiculous and impossible idea's, for Natsu was nothing like Aria or Jose, nothing at all like Jellal.

At least now she understood why Mirajane had been so angry at her, why Elfman had taken to striking down any who even attempted to bad mouth the exiled Dragon Slayer and why Lucy had not said a single word to her or Gray since the event. They had been aware of her mistake long before she was, and come to think of it Gray hadn't spoken to her either since she had asked him to remove Natsu's guild mark. Now that she had time to really think about the event, and not been doing Request after Request to keep her mind from wandering, she was aware of the parallels between Elfman and Natsu. It had occurred to her, the fact that Elfman had been in a similar situation and had caused far more than a few, mostly healed, (see several dozen) injuries. She had forgiven the guy then, it hadn't been his fault that a monster had taken possession of his body and killed his sister, one of her friends. It made sense that Lucy had walled herself away from the two people at the forefront of banishment and physical maiming of her best-friend and partner, she had always known Natsu better than anyone, despite herself, Erza, having known him far, far longer. Mira's renewed hatred for her, that made sense too. Mirajane viewed her in much the same way she viewed the creature that had forced her brother to take Lisanna's life. Nothing more than a disgusting monster. She felt the same about herself right now.

She could not understand how she could have been so heartless, so unnoticing, of Natsu's problem during the fight. Had he not long ago eaten Etherion? Something that would have killed anyone else, something that had been messing with his system for days afterwards? No, all she had seen was someone she thought she knew well deciding, seemingly on a whim considering how fast the fight switched from friendly brawl to utter decimation, to turn on them. She had been ignorant of the fear that the Master had apparently seen, that she knew Lucy must have seen too because her teammate, on the one occasion she had spoken to her, had called her an arrogant, ignorant little girl.

It wasn't just her guilt that wracked her though, it was just _who_ she had exiled. She had felt she had no choice at the time, another lame excuse on her part, but the fact it was _Him?_ To say her insides had been in turmoil would have been a vast understatement. It was closer likened, in her mind, to feeling as if the most ferocious monsoon had swept through her.

Natsu understood things about her, he knew of her need to be strong (though before her kidnapping not the reason why), his keen senses had helped him track her down when she had been reduced to tears due to memories of her past and made it his mission to remove them. Never questioned, never prodded. His task had never been to fight her past, but to fight for her present and push her to continue moving forward. Once the moment was over, and she was normal once more, he acted as if no tears had ever graced her face. Her "beautiful face" he had said once, unaware of the compliment and stating it as fact. She had been young and was unable to prevent herself from blushing, probably would still be unable if anyone else stated with such conviction such a thing to her. This boy that she had grown up with, watched as he scoured the lands and Request Board for his missing Dragon father all the while never losing hope that he would see the giant fire breathing beast again. It was inspiring in a way she felt she could never match. She could inspire, _did_ in fact, but not in quite the same way Natsu did. She could inspire bodies to continue to fight, while he inspired Hearts to continue to beat. The boy never said "Goodbye", she liked that about him too. He refused to believe in endings, the world was a place steeped in Magic and Mystery after all and thus he believed even the dead still existed in some form. Not as ghosts, but as the magic that fills their bodies and provides them their strength. That not only did the feelings of his loved ones give him strength, that the feelings of those who passed left their power behind too, another source of energy for those left behind on lifes journey to use to overcome obstacles. He believed it a final gift from people they'd lost, a reminder that they would find them again one day, in one form or another.

She couldn't help but feel that Natsu was an indelible mark cast upon the soul of every person he ever met, and on none was the mark more noticeable than on her. The fire Natsu shared with his Guild, burned in each of them eternally, and in her it lit a new determination. A new goal!

She didn't have time to feel guilty anymore, she needed to at least try and bring her team back together. If Natsu was to be found, she would prefer he have something to come back too. The least she could do was make sure Lucy, herself and Gray (Happy too) were still a functioning unit. It could be tomorrow, or next week, hell if it took her decades, Natsu would have a place to return. She would beg his forgiveness and whether he gave it or not she would be happy to know that she at least tried.

* * *

 **Two years later**

* * *

So, he was back. He'd avoided the place as long as he could but there was a rumour he needed to follow, and as much as he would've liked to avoid the place to save his aching heart he could not. It was because of this rumour, he sought to rejoin the guild under a false name, his mission needed to continue and Fairy Tail would be the only guild guaranteed to be in the centre of the action. For Fairy Tail was always at the centre of any event.

The rumour had filtered through many of the Dark Guilds he had tasked himself with removing, his way of atoning for the things he had done without meaning too. A way of atoning for the things he had _meant_ to do as well. He was a killer, even if he had never taken a life. He had come close but his enemies had always been alive in the end. There were times he regretted that, many terrible people had gone back on their words and returned to harming others. So, the lives lost to those he had chosen to spare weighed heavy on his soul and yet he still couldn't bring himself to do what was needed. Time and again he had killed because he _failed_ to actual take a life.

The stories that spread about him would argue otherwise however.

He would not deny that he had caused untold damage, destroyed and hurt more homes and more people than he would ever wish for. His magic would on occasion take up a life of it's own. His flames scorched everything it touched, he had managed to prevent it from spreading from his body now at least, but it did not stop his skin from burning all it was in contact with. As a result he had been forced to spend inordinate amounts of Jewels on fire proof clothing and had resorted to never wearing anything other than sandals (for he had yet to come across anything more than Fire Resistant footwear too expensive to purchase in bulk when they eventually gave way to his heat). He had, quite literally, on numerous occasions left blackened footprints in his wake sometimes for miles at a time. Then there was the Memories.

The memories he should not possess, of a life he never lived, or was that to say a life he had once lived before it ended? He remembered dying, in the arms of an older boy with black hair, a pointed chin and pale skin. The memory was so clear he sometimes _felt_ his life slipping from him. It wasn't a dream, despite what he spent a year and a half convincing himself, it had been real. Natsu Dragneel had come to his end as a child. Yet somehow he also did not end and was raised by Igneel. It was a strange and distorting thing.

He shook his head of the thoughts, Fairy Tail was approaching and he didn't wish to enter such a lively place with such sadness, anger and melancholy. Even if he had hidden his face. His guild were somehow able to capture the mood of those who entered it's halls and many were kind hearted souls who would seek to help. Levy and Mirajane jumped to mind in an instant, both were so close to his heart that they may as well simply be it. He had many like that, even after all this time, he had lost none of his love for them. Much of it was buried in anger and hurt, the combination of betrayal, but he knew he still loved them all the same. They were his family after all, and that bond was hard to erode even with time and pain.

The building looked to have been rebuilt again, still of the same blueprint as when Phantom Lord attacked but the materials had aged differently in various places, a clear sign of relatively recent repair work. The large oak doors were firm and heavy against his fingers, a comforting sign of structural reinforcement for anytime the Guild Hall suffered a direct frontal assault. Useless against magic but should angered townsfolk of a place they had partially destroyed during a Request come knocking they would be unable to break through. An entire regimental army would fail to breach its doors. What he found most interesting was one of the images carved into the door, a dragon alight with flames, standing tall and defiant, a man stood in front of it with flames much the same as the Dragons, the two both seemingly roaring at the sky. His fingers traced the very image.

"His name was Natsu..."

Lucy's voice caused him to turn his head slightly to view her. In his revelry he had been too focussed to hear her step up to him. She looked good, healthy and fit and he was pleased with that. He briefly wondered if she'd heard of any of the good deeds he done under her name. He'd never quite been able to stop exaggerating the stories of quests and putting her as the central character. The soft smile on her face led him to believe she was thinking of him, of Natsu, it led him to think that perhaps not everyone had agreed with his Exile. It led him to a hope he would not allow himself to entertain fully. But Lucy, after all, had only said goodbye and had not called him a traitor. By extension Happy too would hopefully be the same... He was not here to reveal himself though, he was here for information and he had to play this off as if he had no knowledge of himself. For his sake and theirs.

"It's a strong name" he replied "I must ask, however, why he is associated with a Dragon?"

The formality of his speech was nothing out of the ordinary, alone on the road for two years instills a sense of respect that those who do not wander would never understand. His outbursts of rage may have poked the fire within him, but it was control and the careful adding of fuel that made it roar stronger and more brightly. He awaited Lucy's reply as she took a brief glance at him. Examining his clothing, most likely trying to judge his intent. He was proud of her caution, often those that hid themselves had something to hide. Seemingly finding him trustworthy enough to continue the conversation she did.

"It is, but as for the dragon, well that's supposed to depict his Dad" She continued before he could even try to feign shock at such a declaration "I know, crazy right? But true, Natsu was raised by a dragon named Igneel. Natsu is sorely missed"

"Might I also ask how he died?" the question itself was clever, if he thought so himself, for if he had answered any differently it may have raised suspicion. More often than not, he found carvings such as the one his fingers still rested on were usually made for those who passed. He knew it well, for directly to the right of his lay Lisanna's. A kneeling girl surrounded by various animals from birds to rabbits with a large Egg on her lap, Happy's Egg. It had been one of the many cravings that had constantly been remade with every rebuild and repair, including the many others that were on the door. The gloomy look on Lucy's face as she answered betrayed her worry about her answer.

"He's not dead, he's... lost and needs to come home. It was carved in the hopes he'd see it someday and know he is still loved"

"I see... Well to have garnered such care from such a strong guild, I can only assume he too was strong. I do not doubt he will return home" funnily he didn't have to lie. As much as it touched him that, even if it was but a few, people wanted him back he knew that, for now, they could not know. Even more truthful, he _was_ returning home, perhaps not in the way that Lucy would prefer but still, he was coming home. As he pushed open the door and gestured for her to proceed first he asked another question.

"And the flying cat above them, what does that symbolise?"

It was yet another question he could really answer himself, but allowing Lucy to answer it lay the chance to inquire about a person who may as well have been his son. Best friends was what he prefered they be, but it didn't take away from the fact that he and Lisanna had essentially been Happy's parents, and he had raised the Flying beast as his own. As Igneel had raised him. Well Lisanna helped as well but it was mostly him, he thought so anyway

"Oh, that's Happy" came Lucy's soft voice

"Happy?"

"Yeah... Natsu's best friend, he's a flying Cat, again crazy right? He was pretty much Happy's Dad, the poor thing's still looking for him. He's been gone over a week this time and it's got me...Oh, what am I doing? You don't need to hear our problems. You must me here for something, go speak to Mirajane she'll be able to help seeing as the Master is out right now. It was nice meeting you, Mister?"

Well Happy was ok, that was good. If he can find a way to reassure the Flying Cat without breaking his cover he would do so immediately. Honestly, just hearing that Happy was still looking so frantically for him after two years made him want to toss aside his cloak and reveal who he was right here and now, but alas he could not. There were people who would burn Fairy Tail to the ground if they knew he had even set foot there, and then their was his new quest to fight against _Him_. The one he stole the power for the Lacrima in his chest from... Ozqrow was it? No, it was best for everyone that he go by a new name.

"Axolotl, people call me Axolotl"

"Axolotl. It's a nice name, I'm Lucy"

"Lucy?"

"Just Lucy, please"

"Very well Just Lucy, it's been a pleasure"

"Yeah, see ya around!"

He couldn't help but watch as Lucy jogged to her table, and scanning those who she had sat with. Gajeel was there, along with Levy (Jet and Droy mysteriously absent), Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Erza and a blue haired girl who seemed to have her own flying Cat. He'd met her before, if he remembered right, the Cat too. He was glad to see she'd taken his advice afterall. Weiss, was it? No, that didn't sound right... Wesley? No... Ahh, Wendy! Her name was Wendy! There was another scent he knew kicking around somewhere, but he couldn't quite track it, it was too weak.

Speaking of smell, he had completely forgotten that Gajeel's nose was almost as good as his, and would definitely recognise him from scent alone. He saw almost in slow motion as the Iron Dragon Slayer looked up, around the room and then focused on him, eyes narrowing. He heard him say the word "Salamander" loud enough for his entire table to hear, such a thing causing everyone on it to suddenly look frantically around as if expecting something. Only Gajeel knew where in the room he was, and their eyes stayed locked. With little other choice Natsu whispered out, he knew that Gajeel's hearing would pick it up clearly considering how focused he was right now.

"Stuff it Iron Dragon, we'll do this later"

Despite the whisper he made sure his voice was laced with authority. It was a tone that only 1st Generation Dragon Slayers were capable of, considering that their parents were real life Dragons, and it enforced compliance among even their own species. It was a respected tone, because it meant sincerity and ferocity in equal volume, to disregard it meant what in the Dragon world meant a fight to the death. A vicious battle that would not end until one lay in blood and the other had practically drank of it.

The fact that the blue haired youth turned to look at him too only proved that she was who he thought she was, thankfully before she could open her mouth Gajeel interrupted her.

"Hey Short-Round, us Dragon Slayers should meet up and share some techniques later? Right?"

The tone he used was not out off the ordinary, and Natsu was thankful for that. The forceful voice of the Iron Dragon Slayer was the same one he used for everything, for Natsu remembered that was how he was before he was exiled. The young Slayer, seemed to hesitate before admitting defeat. It was clear to all that they knew that they were, all three, Dragon Slayers, and that Gajeel's offer was meant to enforce the fact that Natsu himself would be joining. The fact he heard Gajeel say it under his breath only reinforced it.

* * *

"That means you too Salamander" He whispered harshly, careful not to alert his friends to the conversation.

They were still looking around after he had said Natsu's nickname aloud. A mistake on his part, he could admit that to himself at least, but it did sort of give him the opportunity to whisper converse openly. Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer, wouldn't be an issue for he had gained her trust, somehow, and she would go along with him. He watched as 'Axolotl', as he had decided to name himself apparently, walked to the bar to speak to the stoic Mirajane. He could vaguely remember her being a women with a near perpetual smile, it was a shame that was no longer the case. Only little Wendy and Young Romeo seemed to get even the slightest of real smiles from her these days. It didn't matter to him though, he couldn't care less, not one single iota. Instead he was drawn back to the table he was sat at by Erza's question.

"Why did you say "Salamander"?"

If he was anyone else he might have shivered at the demand, and he would admit that the red haired woman was surprisingly intimidating on occasion, but he was the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox and he had no fear of her. That said, if he were to bend the truth a little to cause some trouble then what was the harm, seemed like only 'Axolotl' would get the heat.

"That new guy, he smells like _him_. He's hiding something"

He hadn't expected Lucy's hands to fly to her mouth to cover a gasp, nor had he expected Erza to summon a sword, but it was undoubtedly funny. Both the girls, and Gray it would seem judging by the fact the temperature had just dropped several degrees, wanted answer's immediately. The fact the 'new guy' turned to look almost immediately and glare right at him only caused him to chuckle. This was going to be interesting. The fact that 'Axolotl' rolled up the sleeve of his cloak enough for Mirajane to imprint the Guild Seal on his left shoulder made it even more interesting. He had seen the Pink Haired Slayer have the one on his right shoulder removed, a hilarious and surprisingly frustrating thing at the same time. He'd joined the guild to fight with the guy more often after all, to show him who the better Slayer was, and when he was exiled it was utterly annoying. He'd taken to fighting Gray most of the time, the Ice Guy could damn well take a hit after all.

The Pink haired bastard, who he knew was hiding underneath that stupid cloak, got off rather luckily, being as the moment that the two girls and the somehow still clothed Gray stepped away from the table the doors flung open once more. Master Makarov striding wearily through the centre of the hall, a clear sign that the Guild Master's meeting had been a long and draining one that lead the elderly man to immediately call for a large drink. Nothing out of the ordinary, but it was disappointing that Lucy and Erza had decided to take their seats once more. Apparently, the two girls didn't wish to further weary the Master, on a positive note Gray had no such mind as he continued to stomp towards Axolotl.

"Oi! Newcomer, our friend says you smell like someone we used to know! I want answers!"

Gajeel would give Salamander, oh he meant _Axolotl_ , some credit. He seemed genuinely confused, if his body language meant anything. His tone of voice the same but the politeness and formality of it making it damn near impossible to notice.

"My Smell? I'm afraid I can do nothing about that at this time, I've been travelling a while to get here and have, as yet, been unable to bathe. I sincerely apologise for that, but i'm unsure how that could relate to a friend."

Ahh Clever, feigning as if he smelt of sweat and dirt, disguising knowledge of scent markers. A small jab at himself, making him appear completely unknowing of what was going on. Pretending to have completely misunderstood the demand made of him. Clearly a lie, he could still smell the guy after all and he didn't at all smell of sweat and dirt. Rather the typical Liquid fuel and woodsmoke scent all Fire Dragons, and their slayers, possessed with little to no other markers. Gray, however, seemed to be growing even more infuriated and now that he was paying more attention to the rest of the guild he noticed everyone else had suddenly become very interested. Hell, Lucy and Erza were back on their feet and making their way over as well.

"You smell like Natsu, arsehole!" Gray shouted, hands reaching out to grab the newcomers cloak "Now tell us where he is!"

Well, the guy had certainly changed. He was being threatened and had yet to make any sort of retaliatory move, just stood there and let the Ice Man lift him off the floor and shove him against the wall. He didn't even blink an eye at the act, merely gazed calmly back and around those who'd gathered. He had yet to actually move from his table, but with his damn near perfect eyesight it was hardly difficult to see. The dangerous glint that flashed through the Salamanders, Axolotls, eyes was perhaps warning that he should interfere. At least to prevent a Guild wide brawl. He was still eating at the moment, a fresh batch of stolen tableware he'd gathered from around the city just last night... Bloody rich people had the _best_ steel cutlery around. He rose slowly to his feet, enjoying the fact the returning exile was still acting extremely confused and Gray was becoming increasingly irate.

The punch the Ice Princess delivered to Axolotls face, again with no retaliation, did make him gaffaw rather loudly. Slapping a heavy hand down on Gray's shoulder, causing the bloke to jump, made him smirk inwardly.

"Relax princess, I said he smells like Salamander, not that he knows where the guy is. It's a weak scent, just caught me by surprise is all, probably passed the guy by on his way here or something"

Trembling hands released Natsu from the wall, the cloaked mage landing softly seemingly as if he had never been assaulted at all. With a frustrated sigh, and a step back, Gray bowed his head tersely and muttered an apology and asking for forgiveness for his rash actions.

"Do not be sorry, I too would be much the same if our positions were reversed. Even if I am not quite sure what is happening, I am sure of it. I only hope, in future, we can work together as guildmates and friends"

Axolotls response was met with a light smattering of applause, the words having been directed at everyone but presented to Gray. He did catch Mirajane, Lucy and Erza glance skeptically back at the new guy as he looked round the room and nodded to several people who were looking his way. Wendy even seemed drawn to the guy, for some reason. There was a familiarity in her eyes she wasn't quite sure about, but she did say when she arrived that a man named Natsu had saved her and Carla, before escorting her to the edge of the city so she could join the guild, didn't she? Maybe she too recognised the scent? That couldn't be it, her sense of smell was terrible compared to most Dragon Slayers, couldn't pick a Deer out in a forest full of the buggers let alone recognise and remember the diverse scents of humans. Something else perhaps?

"Newcomer!" Ah, it seemed Master Makarov had decided to drag the kid off to talk "Follow me, please"

His eyes remained on the two as they wandered off to the Master's private office just off the second floor.

* * *

Master Makarov was no fool, a jester certainly for he enjoyed bringing a smile to his children's faces with his actions, but he was no fool. He knew, from the moment he saw him, that Natsu Dragneel had returned to his Halls in disguise. There was a reason for that disguise, beyond the false exile that he had repealed so long ago, and he would not oust the Pink Haired boy beneath that concealing cloak to the rest of the Guild just yet. Still, that did not mean he would not speak to one of his grandchildren face to face in private. He sat on his desk, the chair barely used if at all, and gestured for his companion to take a seat also. A stiff bow, and a thank you and Natsu was perched comfortably on a cabinet rather than the chair. Interesting choice, a more subconscious action he supposed, but another clear sign that it was indeed Natsu.

"Why do you hide your face Natsu?"

The concealed brat before him seemed to stiffen for but a moment, a heavy sigh escaping his lips causing the material covering his mouth to flutter.

"Nothing ever gets by you, eh Gramps?"

His hands came up to the hood pulling it down, his pink hair flicking loose. It was longer than before, no doubt he had not bothered to groom or cut it in the past two years. His face was unblemished, though it was certainly more mature, which he was thankful for. He hated every new scar that his children gained, even if he told them it was a sign of fighting for what they loved and believed in, no Parent wishes to see such marks on their kin. The mouth piece came down next, his smile was smaller than he would've liked but it still held some of the same spark and he could just see a flash of white at the base of his neck. A sure sign that the boy still wore the Dragon Scale scarf his father had given him

"So, how'd you figure me out?"

He couldn't help but snort, such a stupid question.

"Pfft, I know everyone of you Brats too well. I'd be able to tell who you are if you came back bald and looking like you'd been put through a thresher"

"Yeah, good point old man. So, you gunna kick me out for lying?"

"Of course not boy" he sighed, tone weary once again. "You have your reasons and I shall respect them. After all, Mystogan too hides his face from others and I have not once asked him to show himself to them. He has his reasons, just as you do... However, might I ask why you come back now of all times?"

All throughout Natsu's explanation, his eyes kept flicking to the bizarre Orange and Red Sword hilt and partial hollow blade attached to his back, the silver Key hung on his belt and the dozens of little pouches it also held. How had he not noticed them before?

* * *

"But Gajeel, I don't understand? Why are going so far into the forest?"

"Because, Short-Round, his house is out here and that's more than likely where we'll find him"

The young girl at his side pouted, her blue hair swaying in the breeze. Gajeel had been less than forthcoming about just who they were going to meet and when she asked directly he'd only laugh and say "you'll see" as if that answered everything. Meanie. The forest was beginning to thin at least, that probably meant they were getting close. Not to mention, now that there weren't so many people around, her sense of smell could pick up the delightful aroma of roasting meat and she could hear the sounds of crackling fire and turning spit. Her first thought had been to sprint forwards toward the smell, but the large hand of Gajeel grabbed the back of her shirt and held her back. She kinda wished she'd asked Carla to come along now, her Cat companion wouldn't have let him do that. So reluctantly she let him take the lead, while she crossed her arms and glared at his back.

It wasn't long till they broke through the curtain of trees and came across a clearing. It was only a small one, just big enough for the small bungalow made of what seemed to be mountainous rock with a tightly packed straw roof. From the chimney at the center billowed thick smoke, the high trees that surrounded them and the strong breeze preventing the smoke from travelling above the forest roof. She couldn't help but fret over the roof itself, she knew straw burnt easily and if it wasn't for the fact that in one of Carla's lessons she had mentioned that Straw when packed extremely tightly was quite near fireproof, she may have questioned stepping inside.

She did however let out a squeak as Gajeel kicked the door open, walking in without preamble or a word. She dutifully followed behind him, peering round the main room. It had a nice feeling to it, homely and warm but also almost like a cave. There were few windows, and even they were on the roof, and the light from the fire cast a bright amber glow around it. Wicker Baskets on Iron rods hung from the ceiling that reminded her of Stalactites and the majority of the furniture was made up of various volcanic rocks. It was so very strange, and yet, she kind of felt at home. Gajeel seemed to be basking in the glow as well, if only for a moment, because she heard a very soft sigh of content come from him.

"Make yourselves at home" A familiar voice called

She had to peek around Gajeel's legs to see the owner, the cloaked man from the Guild who reminded her of someone she had met once. Gajeel walked forward, and around the fire pit that was the centre of the house to face the man, and she did the same. She was surprised to find that the small shiny black rock she had sat on wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as she had expected. It was smooth, carved to allow purchase and had absorbed some of the heat from the fire. It seeped into the bare skin that her dress didn't cover and relaxed her. Gajeel had seated himself on what looked like Iron Ore, of all the coincidental rocks that could've been here, and looked as if it was the comfiest thing he'd ever sat on. He was always weird though, so as far as she thought it probably was.

"Gajeel, Wendy it's good to see you again"

She squeaked once more, and when the cloaked figure chuckled she felt her face burn in embarrassment. Even Gajeel was laughing softly (or what amounted to it in his strange way), but she tried to ignore them both to ask the question on her mind.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but do I know you?"

He did feel familiar, she still couldn't get his scent to be sure though. The smell of the fire, and that delicious smelling meat, overpowered her senses. She watched as the stranger raised his hand to remove his cloak and in one swift movement the entire thing had landed on her head. She couldn't help but pout while underneath it, before suddenly gasping. She had his scent now, but it couldn't be him could it? It couldn't be Natsu, he had said that she'd probably never see him again. He was just another person who had left her alone, like Grandeeney, like Jellal. She held no grudge against him, quite the opposite, she still loved him the same way she had loved the other two. It was just, the way he spoke made it seem like he would be dropping of the face of Earthland. She quickly snatched the cloak from her head, expecting to see a stern face and brown hair, or a kind smile and blonde hair, just anything other than that Pink hair she desperately wanted to see. For the few seconds it took to get out of the large coat, she wished only to not get her hopes up. The moment the fabric fell to the ground, partially landing in the bright coals of the fire pit, she slowly opened the eyes she had screwed closed.

Another gasp came forth and she couldn't help but for her eyes to water. Despite having tried not to get her hopes up, she still had, and the relief that flooded her system was one of the best feelings she'd ever had. She was off of her seat in the blink of an eye, accidentally using her more Dragonesque abilities to propel herself towards her one time savior and 1 month companion. Her head hurt slightly with the force with which she crashed into his muscled stomach, but he shielded her from the fall from his own perch. She cared not for Gajeel's sudden burst of laughter, all she wanted was to hug the man beneath her. With a soft but tight touch he wrapped her up in his own arms and got off the floor. Seating her in his lap, stroking her hair as she continued to grip him for dear life. He had been like a brother to her in that single month, and had etched himself upon her heart in a way only two before him ever had. She'd heard, when she came to Fairy Tail, that the man who saved her had been banished 6 months previous, and that they had been wrong to do so. She couldn't even begin to imagine that he would've done what they said he had knowingly, and she knew that she was right even before they had explained that it was likely an after-effect from a battle with someone. She learned later that it had been Jellal he had been fighting when he consumed the Etherion, but she refused to believe that Jellal had been in his right mind either. Both of the men she loved were far too kind to have been able to do that, logically they had to have been controlled or not healthy. The words he whispered brought sobs to her when there had previously been none.

"I've missed you Wendy, just look how strong you've gotten now, i'm proud of you!"

All she was able to do was grip tighter and cry more in happiness. It was like having a brother come home from a treacherous journey. All she wanted was to listen to his heartbeat and be held by him. She did both of those, her other ear listening to Gajeel as he spoke.

"So, you came back. Makarov spoke to you, so why ain't you prancing around letting everyone know who you are?"

She wondered that herself, the Natsu she had met had carried himself proudly and without masks. She remained quiet, instead sneaking his Scarf around her neck as well as his.

"It's a long story, but in short? There are people looking for me, in particular, who would interrupt their plans to find me if i were to show back up. It's why i'm back, the Council's planning a mission to take down the Oracion Seis, the people after me and the weakest link of the Baram Alliance. I stumbled across their plans not long after I was banished, burnt the information they were after but I don't doubt they'll find what they're looking for soon. The council will create a coalition, Fairy Tail will be a part of it so I need to be on that strike team. Cait Shelter, the guild Wendy left, they told me what's really going on, what they're really after. For this to work though, we could probably use you Gajeel. You've got permission to ignore Makarov's standing orders on this one, he's even provided _stuff_ for you to give to _them_ to get you out of it. That explain enough?"

She had no idea what was going on, what the "stuff" was or what "they" were but it didn't matter. If Natsu wanted her to know he'd tell her, she was sure. His hand still threading itself through her hair as she breathed softly against his bare chest, listened to his heartbeat that was as steady as an ocean breeze, that told her all she needed to know. That Natsu had a plan, that he wasn't scared and if he wasn't scared, then neither was she. That steady beat rocked her very being, with each moment she fell steadily to sleep, able only to hear something from Gajeel, then Natsu before the final words coming from Gajeel again.

"They tough?"

"Tougher than me"

"Sounds like fun!"

* * *

Lucy had never been one to ignore her instincts, and right now as she lay in bed, they told her that she should go for a walk. It was a strange feeling, a push she hadn't felt for well over a year to just stand up and start walking. It was an easy matter to leave a note for Happy, in case he returned, and a plate of raw fish on the kitchen side for him to devour before he went to sleep. With that she started walking, her mind inexplicably drawn towards her new guild member Axolotl. They'd had a few others join the guild since Natsu had been cast out, but she had never bothered with any of them except Wendy and Carla until now. She couldn't quite get her head around why she was so drawn to this guy. Sure, he was suspicious but then didn't Mystogan hide his face from everyone as well? She'd never really thought much about him other than how odd he sounded and a brief contemplation about how creepy Sleep Magic was. So why the new guy?

There had been a party to welcome him, she remembered, as there was whenever new members joined, but she hadn't seen him at all after Master had introduced him. The parties of Fairy Tail were legendary for how quickly they became rowdy and violently distracting. She'd at first thought perhaps he just wasn't a fighter, considering he'd not once struck back at Gray during their brief encounter, but that strange Sword-thingy on his back belied that. Those other strange devices and pouches littered across his coat were also somewhat combat-related she was sure. That cracked Gate Key also intrigued her, was he a Celestial Wizard? Maybe he'd left because he didn't like crowds?

Then what was up with Gajeel leaving with Wendy so early? Wendy did spend most of her time around Gajeel, much to the larger mans annoyance, but they'd never walked home together before (Carla far too untrusting of the guy to allow that). Come to think of it, Carla hadn't gone with them. She had contemplated following them, but they turned off into the forest and she knew she'd probably end up getting herself lost if she tried to go in after them. It was far too strange, hell, just to find answers she'd asked Crux to take a look at the newcomer and all she got was the same thing he'd said about Natsu so very long ago. "A dark energy prevents my sight". She knew at that very moment that the two were connected and her mind worked feverishly from then on.

She stopped suddenly on her chosen path, come to think of it, wasn't an Axolotl basically an unmetamorphosed Salamander? Could it be possible that the reason Gajeel had picked up Natsu's scent on the stranger because they had once been close? A master and a student perhaps? Her walking began again, this time along a new path she hadn't travelled recently.

If it were the case, that Axolotl knew Salamander then why hadn't he said something? Could it be that Natsu had not given his real name in fear of being sold out and tracked down? Erza's note had been disgustingly aggressive in regards to her hunting him down (though she had forgiven the red haired battle-mage for that now), perhaps he had no clue that they were never going to hunt him down to kill him.

Her feet stopped once more, she had finally reached the edge of the clearing and the sight that met her was equal parts troubling as well as inspiring hope. Smoke billowed from the chimney and the soft glow of the fire pit she knew lay within was emanating from the ceiling mounted windows. She rushed forwards, throwing all her weight against the sturdy door. She'd always had trouble opening it, but it was harder this time, but she continued to shoulder it with all the force she could muster. It wouldn't shift, it was almost as if it was... Locked?

How could it be locked? She hadn't locked it the last time she'd been here and nobody but her knew where his home was. Her attacks against the wooden structure, futile in their endeavor, came to a halt. She pushed her ear up against it, listening in. Grumbling and heavy footfalls reaching her ear, and just as they reached the door she flung her head back. When it opened a moment later she punched forwards, hoping to catch whoever it was off guard. It didn't matter who it was, because if it was Natsu, he deserved it for being gone so long, and if it was anyone else, they deserved it for stealing her friend's home.

She hadn't expected for her hand to be blocked with nothing more than an open palm, which was shoved backwards causing her land on her backside. Rubbing the sore area she turned her gaze up.

"Just Lucy?"

Well, wasn't this a surprise for her. She now knew for certain that the the man in front of her and the man she missed most in the world shared some sort of bond. How else would he know were Natsu's home was? She rose to her feet, shaking in anger, her finger pointed at his face as she growled her words at him

"What are you doing? How do you even know his house was here? Are you his student or something? That would explain why your names are so similar! Answer me!"

There was a moment's pause, she assumed her anger had caught him by surprise. When he remained quiet for nearing a minute she threw another punch, once again effortlessly blocked. That annoyingly polite voice finally coming out.

"I am unsure who you mean Just Lucy. Would you also refrain from trying to cause me bodily harm?"

"Natsu! The Salamander! This is Natsu's home, you have no right to be here! And stop calling me that!"

"Ahh, I see..." She could see in his eyes a startlingly thoughtful look before he continued "It was what you told me your name was, was it not? Never mind, however. It seems you've figured me out then. I do indeed know your friend Natsu and it is as you said, I was briefly a student of his. That said, I have every right to be in his home, considering he gave me the key to it. Now, if you must, you may enter and ask of me what you wish"

He left her stunned, his cloak swishing behind him as he swiftly turned and walked away. She was highly tempted to take another crack at the back of his head but managed to calm herself down. It would do her little good to assault the man who could provide her answers any more, lest he decide to not give those answers. Her backside still sore from falling to the floor after both failed punches caused her to wince slightly as she got up and followed after him. The house was just as clean as when she'd left it, though Axolotl's weird sword thingy was now lay on the floor alongside a whole bunch of other weird devices. A number of strange staves were leant up against a wall near Natsu's old Hammock also. His cracked silver Gate Key was nowhere in sight though, but she could feel the presence of a spirit somewhere in the home. She sat down on one of the rocks, after gathering a cushion she had tucked away while she'd been staying here so long ago. She had no idea how Natsu, or Axolotl too it seemed, could find carved stone in anyway comfortable. Axolotl's didn't even have a back to it or anywhere to place his arms, it was just a normal grey boulder.

He sat with his legs crossed, cloak still on despite how close to the fire pit he was, his lower legs visible as well as the cheap sandals he wore. His breathing was remarkably calm, it seeped into the air and lowered her own heart rate with its steadiness. Her previous anger at an intruder in Natsu's house receding enough for her to ask her questions.

"So, he trained you huh? What in?"

"A number of areas, my physicality and Fire Magic mostly. I have an affinity with fire it would seem. Though those traits are not the only ones I possess, however I hope you understand my reluctance in sharing all of my abilities"

It was fair enough, she supposed, she knew a number of mages around the guild that didn't like sharing what magic they used. However, she wasn't at all shocked to find out that Natsu had taught him fire magic, considering the boy was the Fire Dragon Slayer it made sense that he'd be able to help Axolotl. Still none of this was what she really wanted to know, she just didn't know if she really wanted to ask. A fear of the answers had overcome her where once there had been confidence. They sat in silence for a time, it seemed her companion had no intention of pushing her and was merely enjoying the breeze from the door she had forgotten to close behind her.

"D-did he ever m-mention me?"

"Hmm? Yes, I believe he did"

Once more they returned to silence, only now frustration bubbled under her surface. Was the guy an idiot? She obviously wanted to know what the pink haired boy had said.

"ARE YOU GUNNA TELL ME OR WHAT!?"

For the first time since they sat down his eyes turned to hers. They sparkled a dull amber from the fire, leaving their actual colour a mystery. It was a surprisingly powerful look that tugged something familiar in her chest.

"Very well. He said he knew a beautiful and kind hearted soul named Lucy, a good friend and partner. If I were to run into her I was to avoid angering her because she was, and I quote 'Super-scary'. Until you said that this Natsu was the Salamander, as I had always known him, I did not suspect he meant you. To be quite honest, he never told me of what guild he was once aligned. Clearly Fairy Tail, judging by your friends reaction to me... I would assume _He_ was the 'Ice Princess Fullbuster' he told me about?"

Lucy felt her cheeks warm the very moment the word beautiful had slipped from Axolotls mouth, and her face coloured once the fact Natus had been the one to describe her as it had sunk in fully. It wasn't the first time Natsu had complimented her looks, but the fact he had used those particular words to describe her to another person that made her heart flutter. Strangely she wasn't even annoyed by the fact he'd also told the stranger before her that she was 'scary'. If that was how he talked about her, Axolotl would no doubt have been fed stories about how much of a Demon Erza was.

"He also told me of your strength, and your dedication to your guild. I admire such things for they it is noble of you. I understand you may not have even come close to asking all your questions but I am more tired than I originally thought. If you would please, I would like to sleep. We may speak another time, perhaps we can even work together in the future?"

"Uhh, you're right, I should be getting back. Sorry for... You know, trying to hit you! See ya!"

She leapt up from her seat without a second thought and all but ran from the house and towards her own. She hadn't even come close to asking what she really wanted to know, in fact she'd not even got through the whole 'buttering up' stage of the small talk but at least she'd built some form of foundation to start from next time. He seemed like a nice guy, a bit stiff in his speech but otherwise gentlemanly, polite and completely non-threatening (which was, as far as she was concerned, at odds with the weapons and face concealing cloak he wore).

* * *

When she entered the guild hall in the morning she was surprised to find that a brawl hadn't broken out yet. Instead everyone was focused on something else. She walked towards the bar, content to ignore it until she had ordered a punnet of strawberries and a cup of tea (for Mira made the _best_ morning teas), only to find Mirajane was just as focussed as the others. As she took her seat and looked around, spotting the new arrival, Axolotl if she remembered correctly, by the request board. It was nothing unusual, many guild members had taken to placing bets on the sort of quests new members would take when they first joined while others simply used it as a way to judge one's character. There was actually a spreadsheet somewhere that matched Job Types to Personality Types and whether or not they were Glory, Thrill, Respect or Admiration seekers (among a slew of other traits and such). The first request taken, for reasons she had yet to fathom even after all these years as a member, was believed to tell them what sort of person the new members would grow to be.

She watched him herself, finding no harm in observing. What kept her attention, however, was the fact every several seconds he would move his head to gaze down towards his side and out of view. The closer she looked the more she could see, the numerous strange shaped pouches that littered his waist, a strange sword hilt on his back and even two simple wooden staffs (though one had an ornate carved Sickle like wooden head). Movement caught her attention on the shoulder hidden by his head, a flicking ribbon of White that moved to and fro as if caught by a breeze. A tail, but one she knew was owned by someone she had never seen do any such thing as stand on the shoulder of another. The Flying Cat, Carla, only tolerated being carried by Wendy and refused to willingly be in direct physical contact with anyone else for extended periods of time. It made her think, because wherever Carla was Wendy was sure to follow. No sooner than the thought crossed her mind, a little blue blur rushed around him, a slip of parchment clutched in her hand, and headed towards them. Carla and Axolotl, the cat still stood upon his shoulders with her arms(legs?) crossed, followed at a respectable pace after her.

"Oh, morning Erza! Wonderful day isn't it?" came the melodious voice of one of the guilds youngest members. She hadn't seen the youngster this upbeat for a while, she had not been unhappy or anything but simply not this exuberant and full of life.

"It is, isn't it Wendy? Might I ask what mission you've decided to go on?"

"It's a dark guild clear out!" She sang happily, not even remotely aware of the frown now marring the Battle Mage's features. Such requests were by far one of the most dangerous of the non S-Class missions and they were certainly well above Wendy's skill set. 'Why would Carla even let her look at such a request?' she had to wonder.

"I... See" Carla and Axolotl were still making their way, the traffic of the hall impeding their movements. "What did Carla say about you taking such a request?"

"She said it would be a wonderful learning opportunity! I'll be perfectly safe _and_ i'll get to try work on my Roar, It'll be amazing!"

Erza felt her frown deepen, she would be in no way safe if she were to go with only Carla and she herself would be unable to go due to a different mission her team would be going on in a few hours.

"I'm not sure that is wise Wendy, this Guild, Dark Unicorn, is rather powerful. Are you sure you would not wish to take on a different job? Or perhaps you would like to wait until Myself, Gray and Lucy return from our own mission instead of doing this alone?"

Wendy, by the looks of it seemed a bit crestfallen and opened her mouth to speak, only for Carla to interrupt and catch both their attentions.

"She will not be alone, she will be perfectly fine"

Carla had floated in front of her, before landing upon the bar surface and staring at her, her arms still crossed and head turned pompously away. It was the only undesirable trait in Carla that Erza knew of, she seemed to think everyone was below her. Still, Erza continued to be gentle.

"I understand that Carla, but neither you nor Wendy have a great deal of combat experience. Should things get difficult you could be overwhelmed!"

Carla head turned back to her, but she was disappointed to find that it was a look of confidence and not concern.

"You misunderstood me, Erza. Though I will be going, I was not referring to myself. Another will be joining us"

"Who?"

It couldn't be her, Lucy or Gray, for she had already stated they had a mission. Mira was listening in but seemed just as confused as she did, which implied it wasn't her or Elfman and Gajeel rarely, if ever, worked in a team. Juvia almost never left Gray's side and when she did it was to work alone, or join Gajeel on the few times he needed a second. There was no one else she could possibly think of that Carla would be ok with to protect them both, especially considering she still wasn't entirely trusting of them to keep her and Wendy safe as it was.

"That would be me, Miss"

Her head swivelled to the side and her eyes found the grey clad chest of Axolotl, before she tilted her head to lock eyes with him. The small amount of skin she could see in the gap of, what she could now tell was, a balaclava under his hood revealed lightly tanned skin. His Irises a dark gray that faded gradually into his pupils in a way that made them seem strangely threatening and familiar & warming at the same time. Her lips thinned and her brow creased into a glare that would terrify any that were under it but this man neither cowed nor quivered in it's wake. A surprising feat, and the first test passed. If this man was really to accompany two of her closest friends then he would have to meet her standards else she'd forbid Wendy from taking the Request.

"Axolotl, yes? We haven't been properly introduced, I am Erza Scarlet. Forgive me, but are you certain you are capable of protecting them?"

"Of course he is Erza!" Wendy interrupted, still clutching the request to her chest "He's done it before after all"

The young girl's smile was honest and shone with pride but Erza still wasn't entirely convinced. It wasn't that she didn't trust the new guy, as a member of Fairy Tail he had been gifted a certain leeway in that department, but she had no idea of his combat skills. She would simply have to ascertain them herself.

"Well then, I have a few hours before my team is to leave, perhaps we could spar? I'm sure you can understand my reluctance on letting you all go alone without having some idea of your skill"

Axolotl didn't even bat an eyelid at her request, merely nodding and gesturing for her to lead the way to wherever the training grounds were located.

* * *

Well, this hadn't been his intention. Wendy had pestered him to go on a job with her, "Just like old times" she had said and oddly Carla hadn't been adverse to the idea either. Well, she hadn't been after Wendy had revealed who he was, completely disregarding what he'd told her not to do. It didn't matter he supposed, Wendy never kept secrets from Carla and Carla in turn was a trustworthy Cat. That month they'd spent travelling together following the disbandment of Cait Shelter, boy was it strange watching every inhabitant of that village just disappear and having to comfort the young girl. Hadn't taken much to convince her that Fairy Tail would be happy to take her in and that she'd find a family there that would never leave her alone ever. He was certain that what happened to him was merely a fluke, but if it happened to Wendy he'd storm back there himself and damn the consequences.

That hadn't happened though and the young girl had been accepted and now he was fighting the strongest female fighter to prove his mettle.

The crowd was growing restless in anticipation, while he and Erza stood facing each other. She'd not bothered to Requip into any of her armours as of yet, sticking with her usual get-up and sword. He'd be using a sword of sorts too but he'd have to wait for the match to begin before it could be retrieved. Lucy would sure get a kick out of it, he doubted she'd have seen this particular key before. If she had, he doubted she'd have seen anyone use them for solely close-quarters combat. The crowd quietened, signalling the Master had finally arrived to officiate. Typical of the Makarov, there was nothing in the way of introduction.

"Erza are you ready?"

The master received a brief nod in answer, and then much to the crowds surprise completely ignored his presence. He didn't mind of course, the old man was simply warning Erza. He'd perhaps told the old man too much about what had happened the past two years. The truth about what happened in the Guild that day, parts of his trip to Tenrou Island and many of the other magicks he's picked up along the way. He'd not be using many of them, just his Gate Key and maybe some Fire just not his Dragon Slaying Fire.

"Begin!"

He wasted no time in drawing forth the silver key from his side.

"Open, Gate of the Chisel - Caelum!"

The bright flash of golden Celestial light blinded everyone momentarily, once cleared his weapon and friend was revealed. The spirit had taken the form of a sword, it's guard a large sphere with a huge, jagged crack across it's entirety. The Hilt was in actuality a handle upon the side of the orb, capable of being held by one or both hands though he usually stuck with one. It did allow him to use some of his other Magicks after all.

"A Celestial Wizard? Lucy will wish to speak with you at some point I imagine"

Erza's voice rang from across the field, having chosen not to attack yet. For the first time since they'd arrived at the grounds he replied to her.

"I'm not a Celestial Wizard, Miss Scarlett. Just think of this more as me calling for a two on one fight... Purple Flare!"

Despite the name of the spell, the flames were anything but purple. Instead a stream of large unruly red, orange and black fire shot from his free hand, it was nothing like the Purple Flare Macao had shown him all those years ago. _That_ had been a controlled spell, it was neat & uniform with every motion it made precise, but his was still like it was when he'd used a similar thing during his fight with Eisenwald's Erigor (save for the black edges and flickers it now held). It wasn't that the spell lacked control, it was simply he had too much magic power. Every spell he used, it all burnt and nothing could prevent that, such was the benefit and curse of _His_ death.

He'd not known what was wrong until after that first lake had completely evaporated.

He dragged his thoughts back to the present, the sound of running footsteps to his left drawing his attention. With barely a moment to spare he brought Caelum up to parry the overhead swing from the redheaded warrior. He felt a chip to his magic power, Caelum drawing more from him to empower herself and keep herself in the world. He had plenty to share, the spirit could take as much as she wanted. He used his superior muscle strength to his advantage to push the enemy sword away, kicking Erza at the top of her thigh and sending that leg skidding behind her. The sudden change in stance would've put a lesser opponent off balance and at a disadvantage, Erza was no lesser opponent and the very moment she had her balance back she kicked back with that same leg. He used his forearm to prevent it from colliding with his skull and didn't prevent himself from sliding backwards.

They were still only testing the waters, and both knew the other hadn't even begun to actually attack yet. Prodding defences, testing reflexes and the like to determine how much strength they would need to win. He had many, many tricks up his sleeves that was for certain but Erza was definitely more skilled than him. He relied on brute strength and hardiness, his adaptability was good too but she was also an adaptable fighter. Erza was intelligent, focused and incredibly skilled. What she lacked in muscle she made up for with ferocity and with her many armours she could analyse and adapt to any opponent thrown her way. It was scary, that someone he'd seen strut about dressed as a Rabbit also had some of the most powerful magic swords and armours in existence. The contrast was eerie.

For a few more moments they regarded each other, the flames of his Purple Flare wrapping around the blade of Caelum and Erza stood defiant with her regular Sword pointed at his chest. Her stance had relaxed enough to allow for quicker reactions, showing her focus had shifted from a balanced style to something more suited to evasion and counter-attacking. He was impressed, though he wasn't sure why being as he already knew she was quick to figure opponents out, that she had already deemed it a waste of energy to try to match him in force. That simple, few second clash of blades that given her all she needed to know to figure out that his speed, which was still remarkable, was nothing compared to the strength behind his movements. That had always been the case for him unfortunately, even with the training he'd done in the past two years his Agility still did not measure up to his Attack power. He'd tried, oh how he'd tried, to get faster but it never could stack up.

He decided to change his tactics too, he made his Purple Flare move entirely from Caelum so that it wrapped itself solely around his fist. He was thankful that this type of Fire Spell could be controlled in such away, it was one of few spells other than Slayer Magic that could be handled as such. The Arena had gone deathly quiet, not a single person moved and the air itself trembled in anticipation. Though _that_ he could probably attribute to Wendy's own growing excitement, that young girl he'd become so fond of when they'd travelled together had yet to discover how much her Magic affected her element. It had been how he found her, lost and alone and surrounded by Vulcans. Her companion unconscious, her tears spilling from her eyes and her body trembling in fear, the air of the place was wrong and he knew he could fix it, had to in fact, if he helped her. Then, there was the time when she was laughing in joy as he tumbled down yet another mountain road, the most pleasant breeze he had ever felt picked up, caressed his face  & hair and he had _beamed_ up to the sky while lay surrounded by rubble on his back. As long as the Air thought he could win, then he would. If the wind changed, well, he didn't want her to be sad so he wouldn't even dwell on the matter.

He leaned forward, chest almost perpendicular to the ground, his knees bent and he held Caelum, arm outstretched behind his back. His other hand pressed to the floor. He waited, muscles taut but unflinching, unmoving, he simply waited. A tingle spread up through his fire, a signal that it had spread to just the right spot. With that in place, he sprang forth, Erza close on his heels as she too rocketed forward, sword held high. They met in a blast of air and a flurry of strikes, no single one making it through either defence and each too fast to be seen any better than a blur to the spectators. Caelum wasn't just steel though, she was a spirit and sentient, her ability to deflect blows and weather the onslaught came from him and her working together as one. Lucy had taught him that, shown him that a true celestial wizard fought with their spirits and didn't cower behind them. He may not have been an actual Celestial Wizard, despite his ability to use multiple types of Magic he was still a Dragon Slayer at heart, but that didn't mean he wouldn't pay heed to that lesson. He and Caelum were one unit, two parts of a whole. Both damaged, both weapons, both fighters and both dedicated to others. Caelum could not be drawn upon her own will, she had to be summoned, unsheathed for battle. She fought best for the causes of others, and they were both aware what this fight was in favour of. It was for Wendy, to prove to Erza that he could protect her (not that he thought he'd need to anymore) but also for himself. He wasn't so proud as to not know that he wanted to win, that this was something he desired.

It was that cause, though not as strong as the true cause with which he summons Caelum to his side at every opportunity, that sheared through the average steel of Erza's weapon. The hilt shattering as two halves of the blade flew in opposing directions behind him. She withdrew, jumping back a safe distance to Requip. He silently thanked Caelum for her continued support. The metal in his hand ringing in reply. Caelum had no physical mouth, no means with which to speak out loud but he didn't need that to hear her. Caelum was his friend, it wasn't only during fights that they came together. He kept her summoned as often and for as long as he could. His Magic Energy kept her in the world longer than any other version of her he'd seen. Those Celestial Wizards who used her as only a Torrent of Magical Energy, the man with the male Caelum who didn't give him any magical energy at all causing the spirit to shatter after only a single strike. His Caelum was nothing like that, she was powerful, unyielding, incapable of actually becoming that turret form he had seen others use. When he'd brought her, a mere memento to remind him of Lucy, the shopkeep had called the Spirit defective, that he had other Key's for the Chisel outback. He had refused immediately, that cracked, dull silver key wasn't defective it was _his._ The Celestial Spirits had gifted him a companion, deigned him worthy of bestowing upon him a spirit that would fight alongside him like a treasured friend, a sister. He'd known from that moment that he would learn to summon a Celestial Spirit, but only one.

Caelum's body sang with pride and itched to continue, her blade quivered and shone, light glinting from every angle of polished metal. Who was he to deny his friend more combat.

The sound of Erza's Requip activating provided the time to strike once more. He pushed forwards again, dismissing his Purple Flare the act of which caused the trick he'd put in place earlier to activate. From the ground shot a roaring pillar of fire, towering over the entire Arena and fountaining out above. The spectators stood in awe, but it wasn't merely a pretty light or a distraction, it was his cover. He sprang through the top of the flames, Caelum held with both hands now, blade spinning to allow its edge to face his target. Another benefit of a Spirit that was both Sword and Machine in magical nature. While his hands kept a tight grip of the handle, the blade began to rotate in full, it's speed unknowable. It span at such a degree it had come full circle and appeared as unmoving as it had begun. He began to twirl himself along with it.

" _Celestial Drill!"_

He didn't usually make a habit of shouting out his spells, most he had become proficient enough in to use without speaking but this wasn't just a fight. It was a spectacle, a chance for his old guild and his favourite blue haired Dragon Slayer, to enjoy themselves. The centrifugal motion he'd created translated to centripetal force, Caelum's speed would create a devastating attack and due to the rotary function of her blade, all that energy would be translated into a single pinpoint spot. Of course, the fight wasn't over yet. Erza had still been Requiping at the time so she had opportunity to switch out again and boy, would it be cool to see what gives out first.

Of course, he already knew.

Caelum struck down not a moment later, the ground splintered below her feet and dust and wind gathered in a dome around them, preventing the onlookers sight. The wind had knocked many of the unprepared onto their arses, those who stayed afoot laughed as the dust slowly settled. The resounding crack that had rang out while everyone's vision was still obscured brought a smirk to his hidden face. With the dust gone everyone could see what he knew would happen. Another crack, then another before it shattered into pieces like her sword had, not even Erza's Adamantine Armour could stand up to the strength of Caelum. The surprise on her face as her armours shield crumbled in front of her, Caelum seemingly flying back to him without prompt her metal seeming to laugh when she made contact with his hand, all of this lead to two very important things.

1\. The crowd was about to have their show.

2\. This was going to be fun, after all, if his opponent was anything like the Erza he remembered then she was about to kick it up a gear.

* * *

"That was amazing Natsu!"

"Wendy? D'you think you could _avoid_ shouting my name while we're still inside Magnolia? But, yeah, thanks it was pretty fun!"

He ruffled her hair as she stammered out her apology, Carla once again stood upon his shoulder scoffing indignantly at her timidity, but he just waved it off. They were nowhere near the guild anyway, and he couldn't smell anyone around with the Guild's distinct odor.

"Hey, maybe next time me and you can fight instead of Erza?"

Wendy paled immediately, her head swinging wildly and her hands shooting up to wave animatedly.

"Uhh, that's ok, i'm fine! Really!"

He laughed, his hand resting once more upon the top of her head as they continued to walk. The Dark Guild request was local, came in that morning, and thankfully didn't require the use of dreaded transportation- yet another thing two years of training couldn't seem to fix was his Motion Sickness.

"Why'd you call yourself Axolotl?"

She'd wondered since the moment she'd found out it was him. It wasn't a bad name perse, it was fine, wonderful even, but it just didn't seem to fit him. Natsu, Salamander, those names worked and she couldn't help but feel they reflected his soul. Axolotl though? A creature stuck somewhere between a newt and a Salamander, never quite metamorphosing, caught on the cusp of two very different creatures even if of the same species. Tadpoles and frogs, Axolotls and Salamanders. The same thing but so incredibly different you can scarcely believe they are one in the same. The Youth and the Elderly.

She saw as his eyes, the only part of him visible under his balaclava and hood, flickered to the side in thought. His answer came with such profound tones they threw her off with their utter pointlessness.

"It sounded cool at the time"

Her feet tripped on some imaginary stone, her movements became a short stumble before she quickly found ground to walk on again. She should have expected something like that, her friend and her hero had been much the same when they first met. Oh, he was smarter now and he carried himself slightly different but he was still the same. The realisation lifted a weight on her heart she hadn't even known was there until now. It was relieving to know that despite what she'd heard happened to set him out on his own, away from his home, had not changed in the year and a half since she'd met him. He was smart, but an airhead and still passionate to a fault about the strangest of things.

Sometimes though, she questioned the decision not to defy him and follow behind regardless, for she had known and still did that if she had truly wanted too then he would not have stopped her. The rest of the time she was simply thankful for him having brought her to her new home. Lucy made her feel welcome and respected, Erza was like a bodyguard that scared away anyone who so much as looked at her wrong, Gajeel and Gray were like aloof cousins who pretended they thought nothing of her but would still go out of their way to keep an eye on her and Happy had always been the one to swoop in to whisk her away when she was feeling sad or bored. Much to Carla's annoyance, but Happy had slowly lowered the walls of the White Cat's shield of disdain to the point that any flash of blue and white was no longer cause for her to shout in anger, but simply something that she sighed and shook her head at as Wendy and Happy flew around the guild hall giggling. In the end though, it was Natsu that she had wished to have stuck close by and the day he'd stopped at the edge of Magnolia to say "See you again!" had left her wanting to deny Fairy Tail and follow him. It was strange, she had once wanted to continue on with Jellal so much that it had hurt for weeks afterwards, but that was nothing compared to wanting to be at the side of a fellow Dragon slayer, someone who understood the pain of waking alone in the forest with their dragon parent missing. Someone who understood the pain of a Guild they could no longer be apart of.

She often wondered what had become of him in their time apart, she had spent many nights fretting and worrying, fearing that he had gotten hurt protecting someone again and that she wasn't there to heal him anymore. Nightmares of him blaming her for not following, not being there to heal a wound that had led him to his death, but Carla had always reassured her. The white Cat had struck up some sort of bond with Natsu out of the blue one day, it was as if the two had suddenly become the best of allies with their sole goal being her protection and growth. When Carla hadn't been in her clutches, she had been stood upon Natsu's shoulder or sat atop his head smiling as if all was right in the world. Carla _knew_ that Natsu would never think like that, never even consider her at fault even in the unlikely event that he did get hurt or die. Those reassurances brought both tears and smiles, for just the thought of him dying sent aches to places she didn't even think could feel pain but the truth of her words were what made the difference, brought a 'change to the wind' as Natsu would've said. She never understood quite what he meant by that, he'd tried to explain but his words didn't make sense and so he had told her he would explain it better one day if she didn't figure it out before then.

She hadn't even bothered to try and figure it out, she wanted him to be the one to explain it and if that meant waiting years then she would, curiousity be damned.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, content to stop thinking so much and just enjoy being travelling with him again (even if it wasn't a long trip). She'd gotten stronger since they last met and she was going to show him just how much and make him super proud of her. She was the Sky Dragon Slayer and together with the Fire Dragon Slayer they would be unbeatable again. She'd practiced every move she had, and she'd even tried figuring out how to improve Unison Raids because when she and Natsu had done it in the past she had been saddened by how much his magic overwhelmed hers. It had been almost as if she'd not even made a lick of difference despite him telling her that it was because of her magic that they'd blown the roof of that building as well as several walls.

She still remembered having to run from the Rune Knights after that, well, she remembered running for a minute or so before she was unceremoniously thrown over his shoulder and carried like a sack of Potatoes anyway. That hadn't been long after he and Carla had bonded so her feline companion had flown behind smirking and guffawing, a sound Carla had never made before, at her dazed tired state. Oh, her mind was running away with her again!

"Hey, Natsu?" her voice called out softly and nervously. His head span to meet her gaze, and a large smile spread across his lips. "Do you think we could, um, try that Unison Raid again when we get there?"

His eyes closed and he bared his teeth, the age old grin that had been practically burned into her memory upon his face.

"All out from the start, eh Wendy? I like your style! Let's do it!"

Before she knew it he'd grabbed her hand and had started sprinting towards their goal. After a minute she was once again thrown over his shoulder, dislodging a disgruntled Carla. His pace never slowed over the few miles they had to reach the hidden Dark Guild Hall. She wasn't usually a big fan of fighting, but with Natsu with her she couldn't help but feel her excitement build.

He had been the one that had helped her train, teach her new ways to build up her Magic Container and use her spells. He'd protected her, but when he'd been caught by surprise and started to struggle in a fight she had instantly jumped to his side and used what he'd taught her to fight alongside him to victory. After that first event, she'd fought with him every single time. Lucy had told her all about how she and Natsu were Partners, but Wendy couldn't help but feel that Natsu and her were also partners. He'd fight for her safety and happiness and she had vowed to fight for his too, as a fellow Dragon Slayer, as a Friend and as a member of their shared Family.

A family born not of blood but of bonds forged in Dragon Fire, cut by Dragon Winds and cooled with time. Too strong for anything to break, a chain made long ago that she had been brought into by Natsu's unwavering kindness. A family that, even though he had travelled away from he had not left. Natsu, herself, Carla, Happy, Grandine, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Juvia, Gajeel, Elfman, Levy, Cana and even Master Makarov.

Wherever Grandine was, she hoped her mother was proud of the family her 'little blue Dragon cub' had found.

* * *

"I'm still not sure what to think of this... How can I possibly know what to do? Mavis, First Master, what would _you_ do?"

He wasn't sure why he was addressing the crystal encasing the First Master like this again, it had been so long since he had last come down here to talk to the dead/alive body below the Guild. The Lumen Histoire, his guilds most dangerous and darkest secret. Many years ago, during the tougher moments of his Parenthood to the guil, he'd come down to speak with the First Master's body. He'd bounce ideas off her in the vain hopes that her mere presence might inspire some new insight or perhaps some divine guidance, but all he ever left with was silence. It did help though to speak to someone, to just say the things that were troubling him even if the person he spoke to ha no means of being able to hear him.

The things Natsu had told him upon on his return had settled in his stomach like a rock and cast doubts in his mind. His brat had had a tough couple of years. Natsu had to gain control of a vast supply of magic that had been added to his own, rather large supply. Blaze King, Natsu had called it, magic inherited directly from his father Igneel. The boy had not told him _how_ that magic had been transferred, only that it's receipt was most likely what caused the event that saw him kicked from the guild. That only cast more questions, to have received it directly it would have to mean that Natsu had met with Igneel once again sometime after the Tower of Heaven incident but he was certain he'd remember a lumbering three-story tall dragon kicking about. He'd heard about the Blaze King though, after he'd met Natsu he'd sought out as many books, tablets and scrolls on Dragons and their Slaying Magic as he could, and the Blaze King was featured only briefly.

"The most powerful of fire type spells, Blaze King, is an ancient Dragons only magic. A roar from such a dragon has the power to incinerate any in its path in but an instant"

Igneel, according to Natsu was the King of the Fire Dragons, so it made sense that he was possessed of this Blaze King power. The means off teaching it though, or even passing it on were not known or even theorised. Burning under Natsu's skin was the power of a full-grown, incredibly old magic flame that could decimate an entire kingdom if it went out of control and he didn't need books to tell him that. Such power in the body of one of his most reckless youths was a scary thought, but considering what the young boy had grown to become he had enough faith in him to believe he would keep it underwraps. What did worry him though, was the final part of their conversation.

"Zeref's alive Gramps, he-uhh... he told me his name last name..."

The boy hadn't actually shared what that surname was, but he could guess and that guess sickened him. If true then Natsu was a relative of the most despicable mage to ever exist and if news of that got out he would be universally hated by all but a select few. He himself was one of those few, regardless of Natsu's familial ties the little brat was his child and as such he knew his true natures. He knew that, underneath that wanton destruction and constant search for strong opponents lay a scared little boy, worried that one morning he would awake to find himself alone once more. After Igneel, after whatever had happened with his original parents and especially after the terrible mistake that had been him getting exiled from Fairy Tail he would never allow that boy to be alone again. Then there was his final concern. The way young Natsu had spoken of Zeref's wish to die, at the Dragon Slayers hand no less, was a damning revelation in itself.

"He wants to fight and die one day, soon and then it'll all be over... It'll all be over"

He'd never come outright and said it, that this fight would likely be so cataclysmic that either both would die or only Natsu, but he was wise enough to hear the words hidden underneath. How could he allow his child to go into a fight where he would not come out the other end regardless of what happens? How could he allow a child of _his_ to do battle with a man of infamy such as Zeref in the hope that he would return alive. He had the utmost faith in all of his children, but if Zeref was still alive 400 years after his supposed death then the only people that really stood a chance were the top five Wizard Saints and that was if they all bandied together and had a huge amount of luck on their side. Natsu, though strong, was not on that level, nobody but Zeref was on that level for that was the curse of using magic correctly. Zeref, by all accounts, had been a genius an unafraid to use any method he could to advance the creation of his spells and his own power. Terrible atrocities had been recorded in the annuls of history in Zeref's quest to perform many of his more complex spells.

"I just don't know First Master... Just, just give me the strength to make the right choice when the time comes"

* * *

Lucy strode forwards for the second time in two days, stopping just short of the house to take in the sight in the setting evening. The same amber glow of last night still shone through the rooftop windows and the array of colours cast upon the clouds made for a perfect scene. If Reedus were to even glimpse the place right now she had no doubt he'd be sat painting for hours on end.

For the last steps to the door she chose to ignore the fact their was two voices coming from within the walls, she'd pushed her luck with the guy the previous night what with her attempting to punch his lights out for merely being in the house. She struck the sturdy wooden door hard, only for it to be answered by the beaming, slightly dusty face of the youngest Dragon Slayer she knew. Despite the fact Wendy's clothes were torn slightly and the dust on her face was nothing compared to that which covered the fabric, she was still as full of energy as ever.

"Ohh! Lucy, hello, come on in. Axol!? Lucy's here!"

She knew Axolotl and Wendy had taken a job together, seeing as they'd left right after his fight with Erza that morning but she had no idea that the girl had gotten so close to the guy. That did remind her though, she wanted to ask about his Celestial Spirit, Caelum, for Axolotl had been expertly using the being in a way she never had. She'd picked up the same sort of key not too long ago but she just didn't have the same flow with it that he did. She'd even taken lessons on sword weilding from Erza, the thought of which still made her shudder in terror, to help but that hadn't helped.

She followed behind Wendy to the fire pit, taking her usual seat, pillow still in place from her last visit while Wendy skipped over towards the pure black stone on the other side. How the girl could be comfortable sat upon it she didn't know but she was, her legs dangled off the ground and swung, heels touching lightly with the rock each time they swung back. She concluded that all Dragon Slayers were weird, being as Gajeel ate _Iron,_ Natsu himself had designed his furniture to be made of rocks and that Wendy must also have some strange quirk like them.

"I didn't expect you to be her Wendy"

A brief flash of uncertainty crossed the girl's face, though not quick enough for her not to notice.

"Well, I've met Na-Axol before, when Ax-Natsu was bringing me here... He was really friendly to me!"

Well, she could believe that, ignoring her stuttering for now, being as she had shared that she'd travelled with Natsu for a while. She had never gone into detail, but then she'd not had chance after she had mentioned Natsu's name and people had immediately surrounded her for details. Lucy, herself, had refrained from asking questions being as every time his name came up she had the most stricken expression, but. Whenever Wendy brought him up she was glad to hear of the pink haired dragon slayer. Wendy spoke of him as if he were a god given form, no flame had ever harmed him and the girl had said they'd even come across someone who claimed their flames were above Dragons, God level, and Natsu had quickly claimed control of even them. She couldn't help but think "That's our Natsu!". For it truly was, that boy that she loved, the boy whom she still dreamt about, still had nightmares about, could never be harmed by flame; even if he could she _knew_ he would overcome them. She knew her long lost partner well, it was why she'd come back now or she wanted to talk more with his student.

"Wendy, where's Carla?"

"Oh, she's over there, in our bedroom!"

Wendy spoke excitedly and it threw her off. She knew that Natsu's house had a spare bedroom, for she'd been here enough times to have mapped the place out. Carla though, Carla asleep in the spare room of a stranger's house, or even a friends, leaving Wendy alone with said stranger; that was bizarre.

"Our bedroom? Wendy, you live at Fairy Hills!?"

"Yeah but, we wanted to be with Na-Axol again"

She ignored the stutter once again, content to pretend her subconscious wasn't given her impossibilities being as Wendy wouldn't hide a revelation such as the one that she was currently thinking of. Still, Wendy knew Axolotl and Carla didn't seem to feel any worry allowing Wendy to be alone with a man, which was odd being as even Gray and Gajeel didn't get away from her suspicions despite how long they'd been apart of the guild. (Ignoring the time Gajeel had snuck off into the forest alone, without Carla).

"So, what? You're staying here?"

"Yup!"

She didn't have time to continue, though the surprised and suspicious look never faded even as the new sound reached her ears. A padding sound came from an adjacent room, the humming sound that she hadn't noticed till it stopped signalling the end of a shower. A few seconds later Axolotl walked through Natsu's old bedroom door glad only in a towel but with his Balaclava on his head. It was a strange contrast, a pure white towel around his waist and a pitch black Balaclava that only revealed his eyes, they didn't fit. Why was he hiding his face?

"Took you long enough _Axol!"_

 _"_ Wendy, you been given me nicknames again?"

She watched the young girl smile, a bright blush around her cheeks as she buried her cheeks in Axolotl's usual cloak. She hadn't noticed that the girl had been clutching it before now. Axol spoke once more before she had chance to connect anything.

"Well Lucy, how can we help you?"

* * *

 **First chapter... Or maybe the only, who knows because I don't.**

 **I wrote this to combat the writers block that I go threw while writing my main story (Hunter of Karakura). Been writing this for a long time, making shit up as I go but matching to a singular idea I had at random. So, this story has an Arc, it has a begining, middle and end but it's not something I foresee me spending a lot of time thinking about. So, if it does continue, expect plenty of plot holes, a bunch of cannonical mistakes (where the story needs them to apply anyway) and also bad fight/Hareem writing. (I've never written a Harem, nor a proper fight scene, before so those aspects will be greatly lacking)**

 **Best of luck**

 **Your fellow writer.**


	2. Garrison of Thunder (Part 1)

**Chapter 2 - Garrison Of Thunder (Part 1)**

 **"Fairy, where are you going?"**

* * *

"Well Lucy, how can we help you?" Axolotl asked, the right side of his torso concealed behind the hallway wall, his body swinging slightly from leaning on it's edge. His voice sounded different this time, more familiar, more nervous.

If it wasn't for the unusual habit of her guildmates often being shirtless, and due in large part to Gray's own stripping habits, Lucy had long ago gotten used to the sight of shirtless men. Yet, that wasn't to say it didn't still embarrass or annoy her. She may have chosen to leave the wealth of her family name to strike out on her own, but that didn't mean the sensibilities she had accrued could be so easily cast aside. It was a terribly rude thing to do, even in one's own home, if there were others about.

"PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON PERVERT!"

She could understand why Wendy's face was bright red now. With someone as dutiful as Carla, the young dragonslayer's vision had always been shielded from such inappropriate displays. Though Lucy would admit that the sight wasn't all that bad, The scars that marred his muscles did nothing to detract from his figure. Once again however, a guild like Fairy Tail always seemed to attract mages with remarkably sculpted bodies. Save for Reedus, despite his arguments that it was just the manifestation of all his unused magic power. While Lucy busied herself, by very determinedly not staring at Axolotl, he scurried back to his room giggling like a schoolgirl. A very strange sound irreconcilable with the imposing figure she watched fight Erza that morning. Erza had barely got a hit in, but then after that _Celestial Drill_ attack neither had he. Erza had assured her and Gray that they had not been fighting very seriously, but the fact that one attack had completely decimated her strongest Defence armour seemed to belie that claim. She had barely been able to keep up with the speed of Erza's attacks, and had been blown off her feet several times by the shockwaves that came off Axolotl's spirit Caelum.

A loud bang and a few muttered curses brought her thoughts away from the fight and back to the room. Wendy had uncovered face, cheeks still slightly tinted, and had begun to giggle. The blue haired girl caught her eye and jabbed her head towards the door to Natsu's, Axolotl's now she supposed, bedroom.

"He's been stubbing his toe on the same table every time he goes in there, he never seems to remember it's there"

Once more Wendy's face coloured, not from embarrassment but laughter, her cheeks swelling to keep that laughter from bursting out as a louder shout came from the room, followed by what was unmistakably the sound of wood snapping in half and a number of heavy objects dropping to the floor. Lucy suppressed her anger at him destroying one of Natsu's things, but couldn't quite deny that -had Natsu been in his position- he would have done exactly the same. Wendy's fight with her laughter was lost when, yet another bang and scream of frustration shot through the open door. From what she could imagine, Axolotl had managed to stub his toe on something else, or more than likely one of the two halves of the table she had just heard him break.

The thought alone was enough to make her smile, chuckling lightly as Wendy laughed louder at the string of muffled expletives they could hear, growing clearer as he walked back into the front room. Dark three-quarter length trousers and long sleeved t-shirt donning his body, cheap straw sandals and Balaclava still in place. Still, in the presence of a lady, or more specifically in the presence of a young girl, the language he had been using was highly inappropriate.

"I really don't think you should be saying things like that with Wendy around, Y'know?"

Axolotl stopped in his tracks, half-way through taking a step, to glance at the still giggling Wendy, before shrugging his shoulders and continuing on. She didn't expect Wendy herself to be the one to answer her.

"Aww but Lucy!" the young girl pouted "He knows so many fun things to say"

She would never have imagined that the sweet, innocent young girl that she had come to know, had a crass and mischievous side to her. Perhaps it was a side she only showed when Axolotl was around. It was actually rather endearing when she thought about it, Wendy had always been shy and it was nice to see her relax in the way she was. Erza would freak out if she heard about this side of the blue haired girl though, Gajeel and Gray would begin teaching her new, more varied words while Elfman would attempt to teach her the "manliest of insults". It was a nice picture, she couldn't imagine Axolotl in it however, maybe way in the background overlooking but she supposed that was due to how little she knew of him.

He took his seat on the plain boulder he had last night, his mostly bare feet mere inches from the burning coals of the fire pit. She caught Wendy smile widely at their host, then back at her expectantly. She supposed, there was only really one thing the girl was looking for.

"So how'd your mission go? I bet little Wendy here kicked butt!"

"She did indeed, her skills have improved greatly since I last saw her, but I shall leave the details to Wendy. She did most of the work today, and deserves all of the credit"

Lucy would be lying if she said that wasn't surprising. Though Wendy did indeed pack a punch with some of her spells, she had always been in more of a support role when she'd gone on jobs with Team Natsu (it was still strange how, even after two years, they hadn't changed their team name). Turning her attention back to Wendy, she saw the blue haired girl nodding enthusiastically, no diminishing of her smile or the red hints to her complexion.

"We did a Unison Raid with his _Celestial Drill_ and my _Sky Dragon Roar!_ That factions strongest was wiped out straight away, and he'd been all "You're never gunna beat us, Fairies" and then we sent him crashing through the walls. Axol let me and Carla take down most of them and he just made sure no one got past... I don't really like fighting, but it was fun with Axol!"

"Really?" Lucy flashed her eyes to the unmoving figure of Fairy Tail's new resident mystery man, he sat rigid but she could see his dark eyes flashing with pride. It was a welcome sight. Wendy wasn't looked down on in the guild, but she rarely ever got the credit she deserved. That look, the creases to his only viewable expressive feature, told her more than he could've ever spoken about the truth of the event and confirmed that Wendy was far more than even she had given credit for.

"I'm so proud of you Wendy! I bet you've even got this guy beat!" she jerked her head in Axol's direction but kept her eyes on Wendy. The younger girls face immediately lost all it's colour and she frantically waved her hands as Axol jumped to his feet.

"That's what I've been saying! Come on Wendy, let's fight!"

It didn't look like she'd be getting her answers today, but she would at least save Wendy from what was clearly a very Natsu influenced person. Painfully acted out in front of her as Wendy sprinted around the house as Axolotl followed after her cackling manically. She had been having a very tough time matching the man she saw before her now, who acted so similarly to her lost friend, to the man he'd been when she first met him and in his fight with Erza. A stoic, though that could be due to his hood and balaclava, well spoken man who seemed to have more walls around him than anyone she'd ever met. Wendy, and by inference Carla, were apparently the only two beyond those walls. The little Sky Dragon had this whole other part of her life that she'd never spoke of before. The girl had told them she'd once been apart of Cait Shelter, a guild that had disbanded for no apparent reason, she'd told them of her history with Jellal after learning about the Tower of Heaven incident and she'd told them about her dragon mother Grandine. She'd spoke of Natsu, but never Axolotl, and with how the girl had begun to laugh as she continued to try and escape the deliberately slow man, that made no sense. Wendy seemed so happy, so full of life right now and it was clearly due to whatever bond the two shared and yet never had the youngest dragon slayer ever mentioned him.

"I'll fight you, if you want?"

It took a moment for her to realise those words had left her mouth. When she did she could not have been more terrified, mortified and simply in awe of herself. She had just asked someone who'd drawn with Erza to fight _her_ , someone so far below Erza it was almost laughable. She didn't need X-Ray vision to see the smile that stretched out widely underneath the black material on his face, she could even see the evil looking glint to his eyes as he stared at her.

She had a horrible feeling that she was about to walk through the underworld... Damn, she was even wearing her nice shoes today too.

* * *

"Gray, have you seen where Lucy got to?"

He, unknowingly tossing his shirt over his shoulder, turned towards Erza. He'd been wondering that himself, before Juvia had jumped from that shadows and clutched at his arm and derailed him. She was still there now, speaking to herself about something or other, face as red as a tomato.

"Can't say I have... Wasn't she going to see how Wendy's Request went?"

He was certain that's what she'd said, there had been some complaints about not earning enough for Rent, moaning about Loke being his usual self, something something Wendy. Honestly, he was tired and wanted nothing more than a nice cold drink at the guild before turning in for the night. Happy was coming to visit, having met up with the blue cat during their mission, and they were both gunna eat, play a few games and maybe go fish for a bit.

After Natsu was... After the incident, Happy had become less, well, Happy. He hadn't change perse, he still brought smiles to everyone's faces, but he'd thrown himself into training last year and since then rarely ever relaxed. After Erza had repaired her relationship with Lucy, and the red-haired warrior-mage and he had made up too, they'd focused all their attention on fixing Happy. Wasn't as easy a task as they' hoped, Fish sorta worked, he'd forget everything long enough to eat before he flew away to some other place to train more. Most nights, to begin with, he'd end up back in Lucy's apartment to sleep but then he'd be back out training as soon as possible. It had taken more fish, more kind words and encouragement before the pain in the neck of a Cat had allowed them to at least join him while he trained. He had to admit, he'd never seen Happy train before and what he saw was quite amazing.

Happy wasn't built for direct fighting, he was a cat so that was kind of obvious, he'd tried his hand at transformation magic to try and gain a normal body but he had no aptitude for it. Instead, Happy had focussed on increasing his Magic Container, his speed and the weight that he could carry. That whole year of training had led to him being able to carry two people with ease, flying at Max Speed for over two hours _and_ normally for several days providing he kept himself fed and hydrated. The problem came that even to this day, if Happy wasn't out looking for Natsu, he would spend his days training. So himself, Erza, Lucy and Cana (even Juvia helped out on occasion), would invite Happy over for a day of relaxation.

Happy may be annoying, but he was a Fairy Tail Wizard through and through no matter what anyone said. It was a little sad that only Natsu had thought that way for a long time, to everyone else- Except Lisanna- Happy had just been the Guilds mascot.

"Wendy? She went with Axolotl, did she not?"

She'd started walking away before he'd even had time to answer. It didn't really matter, because that was news to him, all he'd known was that Wendy went on a mission, but she could've at least pretended like she was actually asking him. He clicked his tongue in frustration once he was certain Erza was out of earshot before trudging on towards his home. Juvia had thankfully released him and after he'd invited her to join him and Happy later she'd sprinted away screaming about not having anything to wear. He didn't understand what the big deal was, she looked plenty fine in the blue dress and jacket she was wearing... He should really give her an answer soon, he can't keep this up much longer. Two years was much too long to keep someone waiting. He could hear Natsu cackling in his mind, calling him on his cowardice and he felt an instinctual flame of anger grow even towards his mind's version of Natsu.

It'd always been there, that fire filled voice, ever since he and Natsu had met it had taken on the Dragonslayers voice. He wasn't usually an angry person, except when the flame-brain was concerned or when he or his family were slighted, but every person feels anger no matter their personality. Natsu, he'd always been the angry one and in all honesty, he could understand that. He'd lost his birth family too, and then lost his surrogate Mother and Teacher to his own hubris. They'd actually lived a very similar life, and had they both been raised the same he had no doubts that the only difference between them would have been their appearance. Nowadays, that angry voice in his head was a comfort, it was his own way of holding on to his lost friend/rival. He himself never spoke of Natsu, but that didn't mean the _pink-_ screw you and your salmon-haired boy wasn't in his thoughts.

He shook his head, clearing his mind. He hadn't thought so much about Natsu in a while and he wasn't about to dig into old scars, certainly not on a day when he was meeting Happy. That damn pest was very good at sensing what was on someone's mind, another skill the cats training had brought about, and the last thing he wanted was to drag the mightiest Cat he'd ever heard of down with such thoughts.

Truly, Happy was something else... Just like his father come to think of it.

* * *

The moment he walked back in through the Guild hall doors he was hit by a scent he hadn't smelt for two long years. Burning wood and fuel, a distinct odour that was emitted by only one person, a person whom had been exiled. He made no sign that he had detected it though, other than a slight scrunching of his nose, and continued on towards the stairs leading to the second floor. His merry band falling into step behind him, dutifully following as they always had. Not even they knew of his abilities, other than the fact he used Lightning spells. That wasn't the whole truth though, buried deep within his chest cavity was a very special and very rare Lacrima. It was one of the few material objects he cared for, the others being his headphones and his cloak. That little spherical crystal was the reason he was still alive today, and was why he possessed magic that beat out others of it's element. A Thunder Dragon Lacrima, the magic of a dragon was stored within him and powered by his own magic power. It would never cease to function, except in the most dire of dire circumstances. It had been a long time since he'd had to use it though since there hadn't been an opponent worthy enough for him to even get close to needing to use those spells locked within.

It was also why, no matter how weak he thought the boy was, he felt rather melancholic whenever the Exiled Natsu came up (not that he'd ever show it). For a long time, he'd thought he was the only one with Dragon Magic, specifically Dragon Slaying magic. Natsu's arrival at the guild had been somewhat of a relief to know that there were others out there. In a roundabout way, he respected Natsu, because he respected the power of a Dragon Slayer. It was a shame to find out just how weak the brat had been all those years ago, even leading up to his exile the pink-haired boy hadn't gotten to the same level of strength he had at that age. Although he would die before he admitted it, he had changed his plans, delayed more like, in remembrance of the boy hoping that maybe it would light a fire under the others and make Fairy Tail into the guild it once was. Strong, proud and threatening to any would be attackers or insulter's. He'd held on for so long, for what reason he wasn't sure, silently begging the Old Man to get it in gear and kick the weak from the guild but it never happened. Now, just as he's ready to enact his plans once more, the brat returned to the guild.

No one was celebrating, no one even mentioned his name, but that was definitely Natsu's scent in the air. Perhaps, just perhaps, the younger boy would prove to be of some entertainment in the coming festival.

He couldn't help but think back on the last two years, the way the guild had been extraordinarily quiet for a few months, how a few months after that it had been abuzz with rumours when the tiny Dragon Slayer joined. Her cat speaking for the shy girl and stating that one Natsu Dragneel had told them to join. That was when he first noticed the tension that surrounded Mira and Erza, when he first noticed that the silver haired barmaid had stopped smiling. Of course, it had taken almost 6 months for that tension to finally fade, Erza had made a very public, very hilarious to him, apology but Mira still didn't smile any more. Well, except for Romeo and Wendy but even he was at least a little kind to the kids. He'd fight them if they challenged him but otherwise he was content to ignore them and on occasion offer advice in the form of an insult. He had an image to maintain and he'd be damned if he lost it due to being kind to a couple of kids, who in all likelihood he could kill with a single blow if he was that sort of guy. He'd kill adults, sure, but kids? He wasn't a Dark Mage, Fairy Tail had honour and so too did the Fairy Tail he wished to build. Plus, they were kids and he'd be damned if he let potential strong mage's get chucked out of their home. Nahh, he'd keep them around and hope they were strong, but if they didn't improve like he would demand of all his guild member's _then_ he'd kick 'em out.

Whatever, if they got caught up in the events that were to come he wouldn't be held accountable. If they chose to partake in his little game then they were at fault, the rules were absolute and clear so there would be no chance of them thinking it was just a simple dispute. They would know from the start that it was a game of life or death, that he wasn't messing around. Evergreens plan to turn the contestants of the Miss Fairy Tail pageant to stone would emphasis that point nicely.

* * *

She fell on her back, panting heavily and her matted & soaked, with sweat, blonde hair tangled around her. Axolotl was a damn slavedriver. They'd had a brief spar, in which she'd lost immediately. He'd offered to help her with the use of Caelum, but damn was it hard. The spirit was too heavy, though he'd said that was because she hadn't formed a bond with the spirit yet. Then there was all the practice moves he'd had her do for the past hour, the same thing over and over again before switching to another thing and repeating. It _was_ helping, sure, but still, her beautiful skin couldn't take much more of the sweat that was seeping from her every pore and the dirt that covered her every time she overextended and lost her balance.

At the very least she was one step closer to mastering the spirit of the gate of the Chisel. It was more difficult to work with Spirits that couldn't speak, though Axol had insisted that the spirit's words were hearable upon reaching a certain connection, and that greatly slowed her progress. With her other spirits she could at least _ask_ the best ways to fight alongside them and their contracts with her always included a clause stating that when they fought, she would to. So it was always in their best interests to help her understand them and how they fought. Not Aquarius or Cancer however as they had been handed down to her, her mother's contract with them had essentially forced them into servitude. That said, she had asked if they wished to leave but both had chosen to stay. Cancer because he liked her as a master and Aquarius stated that she would deal with a pathetic excuse for a mage to respect the wishes of Layla. She didn't mind that, Aquarius had always been rather insulting but the spirit was her friend even if the Water Bearer didn't feel the same about her.

Caelum though, she just couldn't hear him like Axol could hear his. He'd told her about his Caelum, a female and more powerful than any other version he'd encountered so far. He said that he had taken to calling her the Queen of the Chisel on occasion to rile her up and he'd also told her the longest that she'd been summoned, non-stop, had been 4 whole months. Even summoning Plue for that long would've exhausted her Magic Power long before. The power Axol possessed was far beyond that of her own, for now anyway. He wasn't a Celestial Wizard, and she was, she would surpass him someday and show that his Queen had nothing on her Caelum. She would help her spirit rise to the title of King!

She wondered briefly if there was such a thing for Silver Gate Keys. They were, after all, quite numerous. Was it possible that, under the direction of the Spirit King, the Silver Gate's held their own lesser monarchies? Was it actually possible that Axol's jest about calling her the Queen of the Chisel closer to the truth than he realised? The Spirit Realm was strange, from what Loke and Crux had revealed to her, but there was so much more that was still a mystery to her. How were new keys made, did they just appear or did a particular type of mage forge and bind the spirits to them. If one of her key's was to break, was there someone to whom she could go to fix them?

Somehow she didn't think so, Axol's Key was cracked and dull, oxidised to a rather severe degree. In all his travels he had surely sought to have it repaired, as a spirit mage it was her duty to take great care of all her keys. She polished them once a week, twice if they'd been used excessively during that time, she kept them on a keyring when she carried them but in a wooden box with velvet padding when not.

She used her elbows to sit up and look at the key in question, hung on a belt-rung of Axol's trousers and flicking from side to side as he continued his own practice. That heinous crack glared at her, surely he understood that Celestial Spirits, at least all those that could speak, spoke out about any mistreating of their keys? That was why Aquarius got so angry about the times she'd dropped them, why the others had asked her to try not to do such a thing again.

"Hey, Axol, why's your key cracked?"

He stopped mid swing, Caelum still glowing with the same orange and black energy he'd built up throughout his practice. His covered head stayed facing forward, but Caelum left his hands so quickly she flinched. The blade embedded itself barely 3 inches from her shoulder, the crack that ran down its body glaring at her the same way the key itself had. The harsh call of his spirit's name caught her by surprise, and even more so when he sighed in resignation. It was only then that he lowered his hands from his stance and turned to face her.

"Caelum, she's different to the other Silver Keys... When I first laid eyes on her key, I knew that the Celestial Spirit King had sent me a gift, an ally. Others thought her damaged, broken... Worthless. They didn't understand, couldn't would be a better explanation. She's... Lucy, have you ever wondered why Silver Keys are so varied, but the Golden are not?"

The depth of his tone kept her from answering verbally and so instead just nodded. It was true, she had wondered.

"The Golden Gates are more powerful individually, but the Silver Gates could overthrow them if they so wished. 13 single guardians, faced with numbers unimaginable?"

That quarter second pause of his only allowed one question in her mind, formed long enough to realise but not enough to speak. '13?'

"There are millions of spirits to each Silver Gate, maybe more not even Caelum there knows, not even the Spirit King could withstand so many. These keys, they're more special than the Golden because there is a Silver Spirit for every man, woman and child alive, dead and yet to live. There will always be. Caelum, my Caelum, she's mine and I am hers, we were forged of fire and bathed in battle. Those that once held her aloft follow the ideals that only she shares, only her of her entire race. Her key is older than any other, never broken, never lost, just handed down to the next person whom _she_ _wished_ to be the partner of. Her key was born cracked, can never be fixed... What does that tell you?"

The question was far too weighted for her, too charged with some energy, emotion, that she couldn't understand. Cracked since birth, broken. No, never broken, that was what he had said. It stuck though, the damage. Not the dullness, not it's wielder, nothing else. This key was old, older perhaps than any spirit she had met previous. She knew enough about her own magic to know that the Golden Key's weren't the first, no, not by a long shot! As far as history, as she knew it, told- the Silver Keys were the very first of their kind. Caelum, the _true_ Caelum, the original thesis of the Chisel Gate may well be held by the hands of the man in front of her. Even Wendy  & Carla, who had been cheering her on since the start of her training, had fallen silent in the face of this conversation.

Wendy knew more of Axol than she herself did, far more, but even that young girl seemed routed by the intensity with which the mysterious man spoke. She could just about understand though, Caelum was cracked, and would forever be, but so would _he._ Cracks were due to the past, a moment in time that caused something or someone to break, and the huge jagged gash that ran down the Celestial Spirit must be mirrored by the man who wielded such a superior Spirit. In all honesty even she felt that her and Loke, the leader of the Golden Gates, fighting together might pale in comparison to this one man and his Chisel. Chisels remove, carve, _shape_ the things they come in contact with, perhaps there was more to the names of the Celestial Gates than simply constellations. She wondered, was Crux capable of feat's higher than being able to give knowledge on Celestial Wizards, was Lyra able to do more than entertain and draw one's emotion to the surface... Was Plue more powerful than his tiny frame and puppy dog like attitude would infer?

"I am no Celestial Wizard, Lucy Heartfilia, but I know Caelum... Tell me, truthfully, how well do you know your Silver Gate guardians?"

With all that had just been heaped on her she could nought but think.

'How well indeed... Wait! Heartfilia!?'

* * *

Well, another day, another challenge. This one was apparently sitting through the god forsaken beauty show that happened every festival. Lucy had mentioned it the previous day, but Wendy had been the one to drag him to it. He hadn't the heart to decline, not with those pouty, shimmering eyes of hers. He swore to all that was magical in the world that the young Dragon Slayer was possessed of a power that transcended all in the world. He'd survived torture, fought out of the most dire of odds and yet he was metaphorically brought to his knees by the pout of a 14 year old... He wasn't sure if that was embarrassing or not- but at the very least he was aware that he would do anything to keep a smile on Wendy's face- but in the end it would never matter. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as the show went on, but he wouldn't deny it was fantastic to see the smiles on Cana and Levi's faces as they did their part. He was impressed with Bisca's show of Magic and Skill, surprised that Alzack had shouted out that he loved her in front of the entire guild (last he'd seen they were still skirting round their intense desire for the other). Perhaps that had change though? He'd have to find out some time.

Laki was up next, stalking on to the stage as if it was her playground... Oh, of course. How could he have forgotten her penchant for wooden torture devices, even ass strong as he was he couldn't fully suppress a shudder. It tingles from the top of his spine to the very tips of his toes, those dark Oak Maiden's and Birch Whips. Granted the women was as attractive as ever, judging by the looks on some of the men's face's as she posed in a rather out of place, moderately revealing swimsuit. He'd thought it before and he would do so again; it seemed to be a prerequisite of the people in Fairy Tail to reveal as much of their skin as possible. He'd once been the same, constantly choosing clothes that opened up to reveal his chest and stomach, at least one arm on display at all time. Lucy had her love of dangerously short skirts and, whatever those strips of fabric that could barely be called underwear were. Most of Erza's armour left little to the imagination, or was just fetish gear in camouflage... The Seduction Armour he'd seen her use that one time he ran into her on a Request (not that she knew it was him, or that he was even there for that matter) sprang to mind. There was of course the fact that Cana seemed insistent on wearing a Bikini Top as a Bra and a Bra as a Bikini Top.

He sincerely hoped that this trend didn't influence Wendy as she grew older, they may not have spent long together but that little girl was his a Dragonslayer and that by rights made her his younger sister! Just the thought alone riled the Flames of Emotion that came coupled with the Magic Igneel had taught him, not strictly Dragon Magic but being as the two were intrinsically linked it may have well been. If it were anyone else, he probably wouldn't care, but family was everything to him and he'd be damned to the farthest reaches of the underworld before he let his little sister strut around in so little clothing. Fortunately, Carla would be his Ally in that and the growing girl stood no chance with their combined might.

'Urgh come on! Get this over with already!'

That brief dalliance of thought had not done much to alleviate the crushing boredom he felt at this very moment, sure it was always nice to see his old friends smiling so much but damn did he want to do anything else. He may have become quite the actor, but he was still Natsu Dragneel and he never would be good at sitting around waiting. He could try and figure out why Lucy had acted so strangely after their conversation the previous evening, he was fairly sure he hadn't done anything to give himself away but he was content to ignore that very obvious suspicion that had found it's home in her eyes towards the end. He needed something to do though, but what?

The Council Mandate concerning the Oracion Seis _still_ had been issued yet, the festival didn't have an sanctioned fights for him to participate in and to top it all off his Magic had been growing restless. If he didn't burn of the excess soon, he'd have another episode and that would likely bring the heat down on him.. Or more specifically the Sword, Ice and a whole host of Spiritual Beings.

His gaze left the stage just as some new girl stepped up to the plate, couldn't have been much older than Wendy and looked decidedly nervous, and shifted round the room. Elfman was off in the corner drinking, occasionally shouting out about the 'Manly' performances of some of the more daring and talented contestants. Macao and Wakaba seemed to have had all their bones removed, collapsed on the tables as they were staring. Mirajane looked just as annoyed as he did, clearing a table near the entrance and Romeo was trying to juggle tiny balls of multicoloured fire. Impressive, before he'd left the boy couldn't cast to save his life, now he had about 6 different fire spells on the go at once.

A thought hit him like a truck- Mirajane looked annoyed...

That wasn't a face he'd seen her make since before Lisanna passed away, it was tight and radiated a promise of pain to those who bugged her. He felt his lips almost rip themselves apart with the speed in which they shifted from frown to grin. He'd take anything over this farce, which had been dragging on for almost an hour now and was still going strong as they attempted to whittle down 30 entrants to a paltry 7. Weighing his options was hardly a necessary act in this case. He was off his seat and dogging behind the silver haired woman before anyone could even blink, let alone notice his departure.

While she had gotten back behind the empty bar, funny he'd just realised that he never saw anyone sitting here since he'd returned, he took up his old seat on the corner right beside the hatch. He'd missed many things while he had been gone, many, many things, but his time on this very seat with Mirajane stood leaning against that Hatch had always been near the top of that long list.

"Got any jokes?"

She whirled around faster than he'd expected, and if it wasn't for how surprised he was under his Balaclava he'd have commented about the return of Demon Mirajane. That scowl was still just as frightening as it had been when they were kids. He didn't cow under it though, well he did but the lack of any visible facial features didn't let her know that.

"No"

Well how anti-climatic that turned out to be, sure she looked like she was in a bad mood but she'd always been happy to share jokes in the past when she had been. If that was the cause though, he'd have to do it for her! He had a whole bunch more than he used to, and some of them were actually good, not many admittedly but some nonetheless!

"You hear about that Magic Tractor?"

She turned back to face him again, glare still in place, perhaps even worse though he tried not to look too closely, and he ignored the meaning behind it. 'Shut up and die' wasn't exactly the sort of thing someone as kind-hearted as Mira should be shouting with her eyes.

"They say it turned into a Field..."

Ahh, yes, the glare had definitely gotten worse. He could practically see the deepest depths of hell in those bright irises.

"I'll admit, that wasn't one of my best. How about this one then? What do Dragons pair with Cheese? Firecrackers! No? Seriously!? No appreciation for the one liners then?"

There _had_ been a very, very brief crease to her eye's on that one, she'd always loved dragon jokes, even the really unfunny ones but still. This was getting ridiculous, why was it so much harder to make her laugh now? In the past she'd have joined him in making fun of the first joke's terribleness and simply just laughed at the second because of it's nature as a Dragon Joke. Hmm, maybe he'd have to pull out the big guns. She'd once been a connoisseur of Limericks, but disliked the ruder, cruder ones. She had a fondness for puns too, provided it didn't end up with someone telling a bunch and then referring to themselves as "Punny". Seriously? Whoever thinks _that's_ a pun deserved the cold-shoulder they got from her and the backhand he'd given them. What else did she like?

Oh, _oohhh_ , that was it! She adored slapstick! Ah-hah, he had her now.

His hand dug into his pocket, he even tugged his balaclava down just enough to reveal his lips but not even close to enough to reveal his identity. He let his smile shift into something a little more impish, lighthearted, and whipped out a Light Pen he happened to be carrying. He twirled it around his fingers, took stock of the varying scents in the room and their location before catching the perfect one. Making sure her eyes were still locked with his he flung the pen across the room without even looking.

Mirajane watched as the pen flew through the air towards Macao and Wakaba, or rather right towards a rather busty woman who happened to be sat between them. It was quite the surprise that both men saw it, following its flight path right into the woman's considerable cleavage, where their eyes stayed locked a little longer than was good for them. She tried to belt down on the bubble of mirth that spread up her throat as the woman turned red with anger and slapped both men hard across the face, her words nonsensical but with the repeating noun of "Perverts" managing to make it to her ear.

The newest member of the guilds mouth spread into a wider smile as her hand came to her mouth to cover her giggle. He pulled the concealing garment back over his own mouth while she got control of herself. She was hard pressed to pull her usual frown back on, Axolotl had done something she hadn't been able to do for so long. Share jokes. Her lips remained curled in some combination of a smirk and the most genuine smile she could muster, a smile she usually kept for the children.

"You got another pen, stranger?"

* * *

'Finally!' he sighed internally 'does it really take this long to sort out the finalists?'

He'd spent around a 3 quarter hours flinging whatever junk he had in his pockets at various guests with Mira, she was a far better shot than he'd thought. She'd made several event's similar to his own, even one in which got the Master launched across the room by a non-magical guest. The old man had looked directly at her, but she'd just plastered on that innocent and loving smile she wore before his exile. He hadn't seen it once since his return uptil now and judging by the fact that even the Master seemed shocked, neither had he. It was the funniest part of the day so far to him, seeing Mirajane's smile cause such a reaction, and watching as the Barmaid turned round and giggled heavily, though quietly, was worth every failed joke. It was nice to do this again, to indulge himself in lost activities while waiting for the Council to get their arse's in gear and give out their damned Mandate already. A little more time in his old Guild was nice, amazing actually, but he really wanted his mission to be over so he could get back out on the road. Hey, he might even see if Wendy wanted to come along this time or not.

Sure, he could stay with the guild, but that would eventually lead to people finding out who he was. He trusted Gajeel and Wendy enough to keep it secret and the Master wouldn't betray his trust either, but the longer he stayed the more likely it was that he'd slip up and let the cat out the bag. Wendy had told him about how the guild had been when she arrived, how his old friends had split apart and lost the bonds they once held due to what happened, but they'd rebuilt and had moved on. Sure, they might still miss him, Happy especially for he and Happy had a bond like no other, but eventually they'd move past that too. Why bring up old, healed, wounds?

"Now for Finalist number 7! LUCY HEART-"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME!"

Huh, he'd completely forgotten Lucy was performing. Wait, wasn't Erza doing it too? Weird, he'd completely forgotten. Seeing as Mira had taken to the stage, her role to present the sash, crown and Jewels to the winner, he shifted his gaze from his drink to Lucy's performance. It was almost over so there was no harm in watching his old friend give it her all.

"Umm, yeah, I'm going to be performing a Cheer routine with my spirits"

'Pfft, obviously Luce, the Pom-Poms kinda give that away, duh'

He'd pin it on nerves, but still, had Lucy always stated the obvious so much? He wasn't quite sure, back when they first met he'd been too enamoured by the fact she willingly paid for an entire meal for him and Happy, and then he'd gotten lost in the joy of making a new friend to pay much attention to any of her less noticeable quirks. Meh, she was still his friends even if she was weird. A strange shiver ran up his spine, almost electrical. It set him on edge, his eyes narrowing as Lucy moved into the first position of her Cheer. It looked as if it wasn't only his spine that had vibrated, Gray and Gajeel had tensed as well.

"Finalist number 8!" a female voice drawled, a dangerously edged seductive tone interrupting Lucy before she'd even really began. He stood immediately, began shoving his way to the front as fast as he could while everyone else was still lost in their surprise. He could hear Lucy complaining about being interrupted and he thought he heard a few others begin to fidget as if dawning to the aggressive tension that had suddenly filled his senses.

"Don't look into her eyes!"

He wasn't sure who shouted it, but it spurned him to move quicker, he didn't have time to waste. The girls had already turned to stone, but they weren't dead just petrified. Even Wendy and Carla had gotten caught in the blast and he couldn't even remember them saying they were participating. Either way, they'd just need to take out Evergreen, and the others would return to normal. A _Purple Flare_ was already lit in his hands, as he got within a good enough distance and launched the fiery projectile forwards at an alarming pace. He didn't drop his guard though, for if _she_ had shown up then the rest of her posse were around to back her up somewhere.

The force with which the spell hit blew out a concussive force powerful enough to stagger her, but he was disappointed to find that her teammates had put in place a countermeasure for such an attack. Purple flickering runes of an Enchantment wall had appeared, and if his very basic understand of Script Magic was right then that particular Enchantment allowed Magic _out_ but not _in_. An oversight on Freed's part to have not added an amendment that prevented the heat and concussive force to enter, for Evergreen's dress had singed and her hair had blown all over the place. Boy, did she look up happy.

"Got you- got you!"

A blast of magic struck his back, forcing him to the ground. 6 wooden tiki dolls hovering above him giggling like children, well that made 3 of them but where was the fourth?

"Welcome Fairy Tail... To the _real_ festival!"

Ahh, there he is.

* * *

Gray growled out as the image of Laxus flickered into being in the centre of the hall, whatever Projection Lacrima the guild had providing the full body video. The blonde stood towering above the entire guild, the guests and non-members had fled not long after Evergreen's attack on the contestants. He cast an eye to Juvia, completely petrified, a stab of pain shot through his heart to see her injured like this, trapped like she was. The fact that many of his friends were also encased in stone only made that pain worse.

"There are a few rules to this little tournament"

Man, right now he'd give anything to punch that smug bastard right in his chops, followed up with an _Icebringer_ right to his nether regions.

"I figure, why not give you a heads up? Make it much more interesting. I had Freed set up a lot, a _lot_ , of enchantments around town all keyed to only those bearing the Fairy Tail Guild mark. You manage to track me down and make it through those, as well as beat me then you win. That's all fair right? I mean if you're worthy of Fairy Tail it'll be a cinch. That's it, them's the rules. Beat me, you win, fail? Well, i'll get to that later... Seeing as you'll need it, good luck!"

He was running out the door with the rest of them, not even bothering to wait for the old man's permission. Juvia needed someone to save her, so did Erza and Lucy, Levy, Cana, Bista, Mirajane, the new girl and even young Wendy and Carla. Poor things, getting caught up in all this, they were far too good to be in this mess. He'd save them though, all off them. If not him, then one of his guild would but he'd be damned to the very core of Tartarus before he was idle.

"We'll get you out" he muttered "all of you, you'll see!"

He couldn't help but notice, after he past through a barrier surrounding the Guild hall, that the Axolotl guy hadn't taken a single step after he'd gotten back to his feet. As fr as he could tell, he was still staring at the place Laxus' projection had once been... Fuck it, he didn't care to think on that, he had to save his friends!

* * *

 **Guess I did decide to continue, aye? Honestly, I didn't really plan on posting this until i'd written the full arc, but I felt it would be worth assuring you that the story _is_ still continuing. It might be slow, but i'm still going on all fronts. **

**Still, hope this is satisfactory! Remember, I may know what the beginning, middle and end points of this story are, that doesn't mean i'm not technically making it up as I go. I hate to say it, but don't expect this slow to update story to be some masterclass in FanFiction.**

 **Considerably drunkley yours,**

 **Your fellow writer**


	3. Garrison of Thunder (Part 2)

**Chapter 3 - The Garrison Of Thunder Pt 2**

 **"You should never doubt that somethings gonna give way"**

* * *

Another beam of Emerald energy slammed into the ground just in front of him, his quick reflexes the only thing that prevented him from being struck directly. The shattering earth and cobbled stone didn't make it any less painful though, and the debris seemed to strike with unerring precision at the various bruises and open wounds he'd already accrued.

"Fucking Bixlow" he growled out.

The guy had been keeping himself just out of reach, using two of his Dolls as a means to keep afloat, his magic helping the wooden constructs stay attached to his feet. It didn't help that Bixlow was trying to guide him towards one of 'Freed's' _E_ _nchantments._ Luckily, Gray was skilled enough to, not only sense but, see the Purple Runes that signalled the traps locations. As it goes, he'd been hopping from wall to wall and diving down clear alleys in an attempt to lead the fight away from the populated areas of Magnolia. However, that had backfired on him now.

Bixlow had clearly figured him out and had forced him into a corner. No civilians in sight but he was surrounded on three sides with _Enchantments_ and his enemy directly in front of him. Given the circumstance he allowed himself to release a little more of his magic power. Energy wells he hadn't drawn on in a very, very long time. He bitterly realised just how complacent he'd become of late, with such easy missions and nothing interesting going down. In some tiny way, he was grateful for the opportunity to let loose, to scrape off the rust. The majority of him was loathe to admit that though, for Juvia had been the price for it, and Wendy and the others of course. Honestly though, he was more enraged about Juvia's involvement than the others, much as Elfman had been singularly driven to rescue his only remaining sister.

Bixlow jumped and landed in front of him, his metal helmet ringing slightly from the shock of landing. He'd be fine so long as his enemy continued to underestimate him, so long as that Helm remained down and hiding his eyes things wouldn't be as hard as they could be.

"Ice Make - _Cold Excalibur!_ "

The familiar giant longsword formed instantly in his hand, it's size no longer meant he needed both hands to wield it. His magic hadn't been the only thing he'd trained, his physical strength had also improved vastly and he once again thanked Happy for training with everyone. It was that Cat's need to improve all aspects of himself that had led to him realising that all the Magic in the world meant nothing if his Body couldn't keep up. He'd forgotten how important the balance between Body and Soul was when using Magic.

He stood waiting, focussed on his enemy. _Cold Excalibur_ held in front of him and his other hand behind his back. He could use this next technique multiple times but the nature of its creation would make it unreliable. Still, an advantage was an advantage and he'd never told a soul about it. Only he and Lyon knew about it, if he were honest.

 _Frosted Pridwen_ , the perfect accompaniment to Excalibur.

* * *

"Natsu? Why haven't you left?"

"The enchantment on the door says no one over 80 can leave... None of the Dragonslayers can exit this room"

Makarov's mouth hung open, twitching eyes wide, as he tried to come up with any theory as to how Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel could be anywhere even close to his own age. None came to mind, and those that did were impossibilities. Despite the fact the proclamation was borderline impossible, he trusted the young boys words regardless. Though Natsu didn't want to even let him consider those impossibilities it would seem, as he provided the answer of his own accord the second time he'd closed his mouth after an aborted question.

"Igneel, his power contained memories... There are five true Dragonslayers in the world, each of us are technically over 200 years old, it's all rather complicated. You cannot tell the others though, they'll learn it for themselves when the time is right I suppose... Guess I'm your senior, eh Old Man?"

Natsu finally looked at him, a grim look in his eyes but the familiar fanged grin was as genuine as could be. He supposed he'd agree with the boy on this matter, not knowing seemed best. Young Wendy would more than likely struggle with that knowledge and Gajeel was as hotheaded as Natsu had been sometimes.

His eyes once more found the petrified statues of his children, all posed in some rather bizarre positions. He felt anger bubble within him again, anger he'd suppressed rather well once more tried to break free, but he refused to let it. It would cloud his judgement, make it all the more difficult to think. He knew just enough about Evergreen's magic to know that all of the girls were alive and well, they were just unable to hear, move or do much of anything else. They could still see through their stone eyes though, as strange as it seemed, so as to not panic their still active minds he would remain calm.

"Natsu, break Erza free" if anyone would be able to survive forceful depetrification it would be her, and with her in the fight she'd be able to end this. He'd send her to find and defeat Evergreen and thus release the others, providing Levy a chance to take down the Enchantment around the building. He couldn't ask Natsu to break the Enchantment, being able to read whatever language it was encoded in was a far different story to actually being able to dismantle such high level Script-Magic.

Natsu moved forwards in an instant, his features once more hidden now that he was facing his comrades. The young man had taken great care to make sure that, while his Balaclava was down, he was able to avoid being directly seen by them. Clearly he was aware that they were still able to see. From this point on, however, he would have to revert back to Natsu's new name.

Axolotl took his hand and placed it directly over Erza's heart, pumping magic into the stone. No flames lit up his being, no heat generated at all, just a simple white radiance much like that of one of the three _Fairy Spells_. Not nearly of the same level, but the feeling behind the magic was the similar in some respects. All they needed was a single crack and Erza's own magic would do the rest, to an explosive degree. Erza would be injured, he was certain the blast of magic power would not kill her, but an injured Erza was still more than enough to deal with Evergreen. She'd stand no match against Laxus though, for that he'd need Axolotl and for that to happen Evergreen and the Enchantment's needed to be dealt with.

He raised his hand over his eyes, primitively blocking out the light just before it reached it's peak. There was very little sound to the ensuing explosion, save spluttering breathes and the scattering of debris as the petrified layer of magic that had once covered Erza scattered to the eight winds. The light hung in the air for a moment longer, fading out slowly rather than the more abrupt ways of a normal lightsource. When it had fully died and he'd uncovered his eyes Erza was hobbling towards him, one arm slung over Axolotl's shoulder as the young man stooped to her height. He'd never actually noticed how much taller than Erza Natsu was now. Still not the tallest member of the guild but the fact he had to arch his back so as to not stretch his Guildmate out too much made it all the more noticeable.

"Master" she spoke hoarsely, voice strained from pain "What happened?"

Her eyes still held that brightly burning determination to protect, even though she was drained and bruised from the depetrification and he could not have been prouder. The reflexive hold Axolotl had taken her into as she tried to stand tall did produce a pang of sadness in his heart though. Even when he believed he needed to keep his identity secret Axolotl, young-for over 200 or not he would always be young- Natsu, was still insanely protective of his friends. He caught the disguised members eyes and received a nod before releasing Erza's hold and wandering off to keep a close eye on those still trapped. He did take note of how he kicked the still unconscious form of Gajeel in the head on his way past though. Whether to try and rouse him or keep him out a little longer he wasn't sure.

He turned his attention back to Erza, who had spared only the briefest glance of thanks at who she perceived as the newest guild member. The young woman was understandably suspicious of his strength, especially after they'd fought to a stalemate.

"Laxus has gone too far this time Erza, but I do not ask you to track him down, I ask that you find and disable Evergreen. With her out of the picture, her spell will be broken and the others will be free. With Levy released she can break the Enchantment on the building and I can deal with him myself. Do you understand?"

He received a nod and she made her move to leave, only pausing just before the barrier that had sealed him here.

"You did not send Axolotl in my place? He is surely capable"

"He has history with Laxus, It is better that he stay here to help guard the others while i'm here and after I leave"

Technically a lie, but enough of it true to at least avoid further questioning. Many times those brown eyes had cast their suspicious gaze his way but always had she been dutiful in doing as her Master told. He had said to leave Laxus be, so he could take care of him but so long as Laxus didn't directly do anything to earn her attention she would do precisely as he asked. For once he prayed his Grandson would listen to him and just stay where ever he was hiding.

She was gone the next second, sprinting out the door without another word. He decided to focus back on Axolotl... Poor boy, no matter what mask he was wearing, Natsu would never be one to handle sitting out of a fight like this. It was but a testament to the boys years away that he hadn't exploded in anger yet. For Natsu was a scary kid back when he was young and full of rage, but if Axolotl were to succumb to the emotion once more he feared that not even Magnolia would have anything but rubble left.

The Blaze King magic had gone out of control two years ago and had injured many of the guild. With the magic under wraps now any loss control these days would likely be far more dangerous, deadly, potent. The list went on, none of it good.

* * *

 _Cold Excalibur_ blocked yet another physical attack from the squadron of Tiki Idols, bouncing harmlessly from the Ice Sword. No damage to them either though, unfortunately, the possessed objects having slowed their selves just enough to barely impact the blade. Even worse, it threw him off balance.

"Ice Make - _Frosted Pridwen!"_

Once more the Ice Shield formed upon his arm, it's weight still perplexed him but he supposed it had to be much denser than the usual wall of ice he called shield. It was bonded to his forearm, made it so his hand was unable to cast anything. The downside of one-handed Maker Magic, along with its unreliability, was the fact that it often left the casting hand unusable until the spell had dissipated. Still, he formed it just in time as the green beam of energy that Bixlow had been peppering at him struck against it's frozen face. It managed to weather the attack this time, having shattered twice before, but it didn't come away from the encounter unscathed. Vast amounts of it had melted, reducing it's size by a third and further cracking the rest. A single blow would likely finish it.

He dived backwards, rolling to his foot on the very edge of one of the Enchantments. The one he was about to use, if he could plan it right.

Bixlow took his cornered state at its appearance, dropping back down to the floor again cackling. His tongue whipping out to showcase his Fairy Tail Emblem, sending a shiver of disgust down his spine. He didn't usually care where people chose to have the Emblem, but on one's tongue was just a bit too much for him and his enemies frequent showing of the appendage just made the guy seem like a creep. He wasn't, of that he knew well for Bixlow had once been quite the open and talkative member of the guild before he'd fallen in with the Thunder God Tribe. Hell, due to his friendship with Loke he often saw the two talking and was as such privy to some insider information. For example, Bixlow found those Tiki Dolls cute and treated the souls bound to them like close friends, rebinding them to similar dolls if one was ever too physically damaged.

Whatever the past had been, right now the guy was an enemy, a dangerous and stupid enemy.

He raised his fists, panting heavily, made his spells collapse as if he'd run out of energy and waited. Bixlow was no killer, no matter what was going on he was like most in the Guild and preferred to leave enemies beaten senseless, bloodied and broken but most certainly alive. It would be a fist fight from here, he hoped, and that was all he needed to spring his trap.

"Well that was fun while it lasted Gray, but it's time to end this!" his dolls echoing his final two words in a staggeringly creepy chorus.

The first punch he deflected, the second struck his shoulder forcing his body off balance, and the kick sent to his stomach was all he needed. The force almost pushed him into the Enchantment behind but he prevented it by barely a millimeter. Grabbing the leg, he swung with all his might, launching Bixlow over the precipice.

This particular Enchantment had been rushed, and from what little he could read of the coding was in English. Likely wasn't even Freed's in origin, but a trap laid down by Bixlow himself using some form of Magical Item the Enchantment specialist had created for his teammates usage. Still it worked perfectly because the glowing words across the floor and flickering in and out in the air had provided him the perfect trap.

"No magic allowed. No Exit. When entered one must lose"

Poor phrasing, no covering loopholes. Bixlow probably intended it to mean that if two people entered that only one could leave through the defeat of the other. If only one person went in though, at least in this case, it meant the Enchantment wouldn't drop until he had knocked himself out. Difficult thing to do when you can't use your magic. The man's Helm came up, no doubt hoping to take control of his soul through the rare Eye based magic the Thunder God Tribe held. The Enchantment rendered that magic useless as well and all he received was a glare.

He didn't bother speaking, just turned and left leaving his Guild mate to his own devices trapped inside the magical barrier. He felt like he should say something, be angry at the guy but there were no words in his mind and no real emotion in his heart save one. Find and defeat Laxus, force the arrogant Battery to release Juvia and the others. He may be drained, he may be close to running out of magic but there was one thing he had plenty of. Passion!

Natsu helped build the emotion that currently fueled him, that idiotic, loudmouthed and amazing Mage cultivated it from the very moment they met. He had no doubt in his mind that he had helped build it in the Pink haired teen too. If Natsu was still out there, and he knew he was because nothing could kill Natsu, he would abandon all pretensions and bow down and thank the guy for everything he inspired in all of the guild. From himself, to Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, to Wendy and Carla, Elfman and Juvia, to Loke... Too many people needed to thank the guy, far too many owed him.

If he had to abandon his pride, he'd do it immediately for Natsu, for his best friend/best rival. They all would. They all _will_!

* * *

Her body split with a crack, the pain wasn't nearly as bad as she imagined but it still hurt. That layer of skin, or rather solidified magic, cut through her like a knife. She'd had worse, Gajeel had caused worse. Speaking of, the man who had once been her enemy was stood by the exit right now, the cloaked figure of Axolotl stood at his side. She knew who it really was, she'd seen him while petrified, she'd seen him in his fight with Erza and in his interactions with Wendy and Gajeel. How could she not? The idiot had been in her life longer than any other, he'd become a brother in certain respects. She'd memorised his scent, his gait, his speech, everything about Natsu Dragneel Levy McGarden knew. No cloak and Balaclava could hid himself from her, she was too afraid to approach him however. He'd hurt her, she knew he hadn't meant to but he had and she couldn't bring herself to go talk to him or even mention his name. How could she? It hurt her emotionally that he'd injured her, but she knew that he felt far worse that he had hurt her and the others in the guild.

Gajeel had helped her in her time of need, threatening Natsu, insulting him, promising that he'd be back one day even if he had to drag the Fire Dragon Slayer back himself. Gajeel had promised, that he would assure Natsu's homecoming if he had too and that had made her the happiest she'd ever been, well, at least until he'd alluded to the return of her crush on him.

Regardless, Natsu was back and under a false name and she would help keep his secret. She idly wondered if others had noticed as she had, but that was unlikely. She was intelligent and observant in ways the other mages weren't. Her magic needed such a keen mind to work at full capacity, the phrasing of her spells needed to be perfect and thought out in an instant for them to work correctly. _Solid Script_ magic was by far the most versatile, if one of the weakest. None of her thoughts stopped her from running towards them the very moment she got the use of her legs back, though.

"GAJEEL! AXOLOTL!" She shouted, acutely aware that Natsu didn't want to be revealed. If that was what he wanted, who was his sister to break that wish?

She leaped at them, her arms coming either side of both their necks. She had prepared herself to fall to the floor along with them, prepared to collide with the cold hard ground yet that was not what happened. Neither moved even a centimeter and she found herself pouting as she kissed Gajeel on the cheek and whispered in Natsu's ear.

"I missed you Natsu, welcome home"

She didn't miss the widening of his eyes, or the smile that played under his balaclava as she pressed a kiss to his temple. If she had been anyone else, he'd have been outraged but she knew he had a soft spot for her. It was one of few times she didn't curse her size, for it was that which originally brought them together. She'd tripped in their first year together in the Guild and her ankle had broken, he'd carried her the several miles from the outskirts of Magnolia all the way to the guild. She'd been so light that he barely had to make an effort to lift her up. Natsu knew she could look after herself, he never cared that she was small, all he cared about was her. Gajeel was the same, even if he was constantly calling her names relating to her height, but she most certainly didn't have a crush on Natsu.

Gajeel said nothing as she slid to the floor.

"I'm not gonna ask, but it's good to see you too Levy!"

She could hear the smile in Natsu's voice, practically see the joyous tears that fell in his soul (for Natsu had never cried since he got over Igneel's initial abandonment and only briefly after Lisanna's death). Her family was whole again and the world could end before she even considered this a bad day. Her Master was the next to speak, and after another brief kiss to each (Gajeel's as close to his mouth as she could get without embarrassing herself) she reacted. For once in her life she completely ignored the looks on Mirajane's and Lucy's face, though she did ruffle Wendy's hair. Right now, Dragon Slayers were even more important to her than usual and they'd always been pretty high up on her list to begin with. She was falling in love with one, thought of the other as a brother and the final one as a baby sister. It crossed her mind that if she ever married Gajeel, then she'd truly be apart of the Dragon Slayer Family. Her flaming cheeks stayed that way for almost an hour after that particular realisation.

She got on with the task of breaking the enchantment smiling, content despite the rather serious happenings.

She was giddy enough being out of that stone suit, having Gajeel, her crush, and Natsu, her brother, hovering over her bickering quietly was like a dream come true. She had to fight down a smile when Natsu, in a deadly whisper, threatened Gajeel's life if he ever hurt her... he'd always been protective of his friends, but she was one of the lucky few that pushed protective Natsu to play _super-_ _overprotective_ brother Natsu. She chose not to remind the disguised pink haired man of the manner in which they had first met the Iron Dragon Slayer. She'd save that particular statement for if Gajeel ever pisses her off too much, then she'd sit back and watch the resulting chaos with glee and mop up the blood and bandage the wounds while pretending it wasn't hilarious. Gajeel had, just perhaps, had too much of an influence on her.

She'd missed this bond greatly, and uncharastically found herself viciously cursing those who had led him to be exiled in the first place. Two years of brotherly love was lost because of them. She threw herself into her books, and much to her surprise Natsu muttered occasional single word translations in her ear as he passed to examine the other de-petrified guild members.

He hadn't changed a single bit. He'd always been caring, always had the ability to be intelligent if he tried to learn and he would always help no matter what. No, not a single thing about Natsu Dragneel had changed between the day they lost him to the day he returned as Axolotl. Natsu could not change, his nature was set in the very fires that burned in him. Fire Dragon Slaying Magic could not exist if Natsu was not who he was, of that she couldn't have been more certain. There is only ever one of each Dragon-slaying magic, according to the books, once given whether through teaching or lacrima that power was gone from the world.

Natsu embodied the will of the flame, Gajeel the will of Iron and Wendy the carefree and gentle, but fiercely protective, will of the Wind.

* * *

"Carla, take us higher"

He'd commandeered Wendy's companion after the enchantment had broken, the Cat's _Aero_ magic providing him the perfect opportunity to sniff out his target. They avoided the _Thunder Palace_ Lacrima that Laxus had launched the very moment he found out his Grandfather was free. Laxus was many things, but stupid was not one of them. He'd trapped his Grandfather because he wasn't completely certain he could win in a fight against the old man, and had thus activated a back-up threat to ensure said geezer stayed put.

That wouldn't stop him from going after the lightning Mage though.

Carla wordlessly followed his order, raising him far above the City of Magnolia. A swirl of Air Currents around him, little Wendy no doubt manipulating them from below to ease his task; Despite his skills in tracking, a poor wind could easily remove even the notion of a scent. Various battles were waging below, multicoloured explosions rife amongst the city though the majority were thankfully in districts containing very few people. In fact, all of the preparations for the Parade that night were still intact and the streets were bustling with activity as City-Dwellers and tourists flocked to the brightly decorated stalls for souvenirs. Each looking for a memento from the yearly festival, one of Magnolia's greatest and most visited.

He caught Laxus' scent quickly, a sudden southern wind dragging it to his nose from behind. Banking his body as a signal Carla turned him around, following his movements and flying him towards the Cathedral. One of Lisanna's Headstones was at that Cathedral, it was the one her Brother and Sister visited most frequently. He didn't go to that one himself, the house they built for and with Happy was where he felt her Soul rested. Regardless, his anger ratcheted up at the thought the Lightning mage could descrete such a place by bringing needless violence to its doors. He liked a good fight as much as the next man, but not somewhere like that.

A blur of Blue darted to and fro in his peripheral vision, just down by the old toy making factory. The shrill screams of Lucy begging for his old friend Happy to slow down as they themselves searched the area. He urged Carla higher and into the cloud cover, and although she was clearly displeased with the idea she did so anyway. It wouldn't do for someone to follow them to the confrontation. One extra person was more than enough, Mystogan if his nose was right, to end this quickly.

He was still just over a mile away, barely 5 minutes at the speed Carla was flying and it'd taken only 30 seconds to hit the ground when he inevitably tells her to let him go. Judging by the grimace on her face, the subtle clinging of her clothes as they became increasingly damn from the water vapour in the air, she wouldn't be able to keep him aloft much longer anyway. She'd never carried him before, only Wendy, and thus her strength wasn't nearly even close to Happys.

Magic power roared through the air in front of him, a sleep spell so powerful he could see Carla's strength waning even at this distance and an electric charge on par with the most powerful of thunderstorms caused static shocks to course through his body. Every metal clasp on his coat as it rubbed against bar skin jolted his muscles. Such a strange combination, a sleep spell that causes muscles to relax and electricity which causes them to constrict. Tired and full of energy at the same time. Both powerful magic users, neither able to gain the upper hand with these particular passive abilities. One who masters sleep however, is at a clear disadvantage to someone who can conquer it with but what dwells within him. One thing was for sure though;

He'd definitely have to use one of his Slayer magics in this fight. Normal fire spells would be too weak, Caelum was a spirit of metal and would only provide an avenue of attack for his target, his Maker magic required a source of fire (using his own drained too much power too fast) and he'd left the majority of his Magical Weapons at home. So, that left him only three options, the Slaying Magick's, and one of them would be a give away to his identity... _Devil Slaying_ Magic it was, rare enough to help his current (former) guildmates trust in his ability to use it but also so far away from Dragon Slaying Magic that it would rid any lingering doubts in anyone's minds. If Levy had figured him out so quickly, then others had surely noticed something. Sure, Levy was the smartest person he'd ever met, but there were those who were more observant (Mirajane), those who could think things through quickly and logically (Gray), those who relied on sheer intuition (Lucy) and those with incredibly good senses for a human that wasn't raised by a dragon (Erza).

With Lucy believing he was taught by Natsu, and was not actually Natsu himself, it would provide a basis for his lie. He had a Slaying Magic, Natsu had a Slaying Magic, what better way than to learn how to wield such a power than to seek help from a similar holder of such a mighty force?

"Carla?" He whispered, just loud enough to break through the haze of the still lingering sleep magic and above the light winds "Drop me here, go back to Wendy and rest up"

If there was one thing he adored about Carla it was just how much like Wendy she really was. Just as Happy was so much like him and Lisanna combined. The white Cat snapped her droopy eyes open, conflicted for only a moment and concerned about his well-being before her natural frown tightened and she released him to fall the several hundred meters to the ground. The message that passed unspoken was clear to both. "Make sure Wendy's safe" and "Make sure not to let Wendy get hurt".

No matter how strong Wendy was, Big Brothers and Big Sisters always, _always_ , worry about their younger siblings; And despite the fact fewer years had passed since her hatching than had passed since Wendy's birth (Hundreds in actuality) Carla was most assuredly the oldest sister in the Dragon Slayer family they shared. Him and Gajeel, well, they were the eldest. Sting and Rouge, though he didn't know where they were or even if they were still alive, were around Wendy's age (perhaps younger really). That was his real family, no matter how much Gajeel pissed him off; Fairy Tail was, had been and forever will be his adoptive family.

So for both of his Families, he'd end this fight himself! Mystogan could take a hike, the guy smelled wrong anyway so he wasn't too bothered about how rude his interruption was going to be. For, the rudest thing you could do to a Mage such as those from Fairy Tail was to interrupt their fights.

* * *

"Hello, Mystogan... Or perhaps I should use a different name, Je-"

He was cut off before he could get much further through the man's true name. A staff sending a powerful blast of air his way, a spell that even he would've had trouble shaking off it it had even come close to hitting. Fortunately for him, his reflexes and senses were dragon-like in their power. The spell had barely left it's casting aid before he was several metres clear of its effective radius, even still a slight decrease in the strength of his eyelids brought them infinitesimally lower. Mystogan had clearly been attempting to both take him out of the equation in one attack _and_ instigate the beginning of a battle of attrition if it failed in the former. Both were foolish endeavours.

"I see I am not too late to the fight"

He snorted at yet another interruption, his posture relaxing as he took in the second cloaked figure to arrive. Natsu always was one for the flashier entrances, and the burning flames at his heels, the concrete splintering with every step was quite the display.

"Well well, if it isn't weak little Na-"

A flicker of flame in his peripheral vision caught his gaze momentarily and he tensed for an attack that never came. A candle on an Altar to the side had inexplicably lit and extinguished itself. The magic power the flame had briefly radiated, as if that single tiny flame burned like the sun, told him that it had been done on purpose. A spell cast so quickly and so precisely that no damage from a fireball existed, and if not for the single strand of wispy smoke he would've almost believed to have been his imagination. This was Axolotl, he determined, and not the idiotic Natsu with such pitiful control of his spells it was laughable. This was where the real fight would begin and he didn't bother to prevent the grin that crawled its way up his face. He might actually have to try in this fight if he wanted to win, but then without risk where would be the fun?

"Axolotl then, yes? I must say I kinda prefered your other nickname but hey, i'm about to crush you like the tiny lizard you are so I suppose what you call yourself makes no difference"

He turned his gaze to Mystogan once again, noting how the man had not even once gazed at Axolotl since his initial arrival. It was curious but also unimportant, for he now knew that only two things seemed to ever concern the blue haired man. The possible revealing of his real name or the risk of harm coming to innocents. Hah, as if he'd have really allowed innocent people to get involved, the massive enchantment around the city made sure than no magic could function properly if it were about to impact one of them. Not his Thunder Palace, not his final gambit, not even his own magic was above that single line of code. He'd even convinced the priest and the usual Festival congregation to leave the building unattended for the entire day, no threats or bribes had even been needed.

His magic swelled in his muscles, the very basic Titan magic he'd picked up from his Grandfather empowering every aspect of his physical form to monstrous levels. His actual magic rose up in conjunction, vast webs of Electricity sparking around him, a veritable thunderstorm in human form. The eyes of both challengers widened slightly at his opening move, clearly both had expected him to underestimate them and if this was a few years ago then he probably would have. It was not though and he'd never make the mistake of underestimating anyone again and certainly not two people who were almost as powerful as him, if not exactly equal.

" _Raging Bolt!"_

The spell sprang from his faster than most could even notice, his opponents were not most however and had snapped out of their previous surprise just fast enough to dodge, if barely, and find themselves on either side of the cathedral. They came at him together, the battle had begun and any thoughts they might have had about his use of magic was far from their minds. Fairy Tail mages, they were all geared towards battle no matter what anyone else said, even the bookworm and the painter.

It was Axolotl that reached him first, the man's flaming fists prodding at his defences with strikes that could kill non-mages with ease. They kept coming, the occasional few slipping through his guard but his stronger skin absorbed the majority of the damage, only the force behind them proving they'd even struck. He was being pushed back, kept on the defensive for a reason, a reason that became blindingly obvious as Mystogan muttered out a spell under his breath, suddenly stood several meters away. The name alone caught him by surprise but he didn't have time to contemplate it. All five of Mystogan's Staves planted in the ground in a circle around him, their owner stood many meters away placing both palms flat against the floor. Natsu still in the process of leaping to his side.

" _Skyscraper!"_

That wasn't all though, for alongside Mystogan had risen another shout.

" _Demon Slayer Secret Art - Torched Damocles!"_

A sword the size of a Magic Mobile formed and flew towards him, conjured from and consisting of Orange flame flecked with a brilliant Silver. It made contact with the ground at his feet just as _Skyscraper_ formed fully around him. He shot into the air, several thousand feet of endless sky. Ribbons shot from the Ether binding him in place, and panic shot through him as the boundless sky turned dark with clouds. Clouds that usually brought him a sense of comfort and security now caused a ripple of fear to shudder down his spine. The clouds _cracked_ as if made of fine china, a web of smaller such marks splintering out from the centre before two massive flaming hands slammed through and wrenched a gaping maw open in front of him. The beast was far too large to fit through the chasm it had created in space and reached forward, the ribbons around his wrists and ankles offering him up like some prized plum. To be plucked from their too eager palms by this monstrosity.

It's hand slowed, minutely at first and too the point his panic hadn't picked it up, and then slowed further. The increments so small that he believed it the simple act of his mind racing as he approached death but then it clicked. He hadn't even tried to use his magic to combat the beast, had been scared like a pathetic whelp. He found the sparks, found his power and discharged a vast amount, barely a dip into the ocean that was his magic container. The world fizzled into nothingness and then back into _reality_.

It was a damn trick! And worst of all it had been so very successful he was ashamed of himself, but more than that he was angry. Angry at himself for falling for it, angry at the spell for the feelings it had inspired in him; Most of all he was angry at the two who had put him in that position in the first place. It didn't matter that the illusion he was trapped in was just a distraction so Mystogan could prepare a stronger spell, one that would take him out. The guy wasn't the only one to lay traps though, and how fortuitous it was that Mystogan was stood directly at the centre of one of his own. He and Mystogan shouted their commands at precisely the same moment, both attacks triggering in unison.

" _Five Layered Magic Circle - Sacred Song"_

He didn't even need to call out his spells name, it had long been written upon the floor with help from Freed earlier. Mystogan's spell was powerful, enough that it damaged his clothes despite it being only a sleep spell. The electricity that ran through his Veins prevented it from working though, Sleep Magic was the worst possible match-up against Thunder Magic; Especially Dragon Thunder.

He didn't even take a step when the spell hit but Mystogan had to dive away, and even then the entirety of his hood was destroyed from the sheer force of the electricity that did manage to hit him. If not for the mans Mage's Reflexes, that were far above regular peoples, he'd be dead. The gasp that seemed to echo around the entire cathedral the moment the light from the spell had dyed down almost had him rolling on the floor laughing. Of all the people to interrupt, at the precise second, at this precise revelation, it had to be _her!_

Erza Scarlet was a very unlucky person. First, she is forced to watch her 'love' fall at the hands of Natsu, then she has to watch as Natsu (her other 'love') completely destroy them all in a fight and forced him from the guild for two years, now she has to see the a perfect copy of her first 'loves' face again. He would've felt sorry for her if it was so damn pathetic that her eyes were already welling with tears. He barked out a laugh, then another and finally one more. Axolotl had his back to Erza, adjusting his own cloak to make sure anything that might have slipped out of place was corrected. It was lucky that was the case, otherwise the young man's unique pink hair would have been visible. A few earlier punches had displaced that balaclava of his.

He couldn't hear precisely what was shared between Mystogan and Erza as the former walked passed her and out of the building, but he could guess. Probably telling her that he wasn't the Jellal she knew and that he would deal with the Thunder Palace while she took his place. That's what he assumed from the few words he picked up anyway, he wasn't a true Dragon Slayer so his senses hadn't been improved in the way the Natsu's, Wendy's or Gajeel's had.

Whatever. The fight was probably going to be a lot less difficult now Erza had arrived, especially if she were to don the- 'oh, there she goes already. Straight into the Lightning Empress Armour'.

* * *

She was _livid!_ Not only had Laxus laughed at her, over something that clearly indicated that he knew of Jellal and that, that Imposter! Axolotl was stood so close, he must've seen, he had to of known of Siegren the councilman so then he also had to know that his true name was Jellal by now. It was public knowledge, to the Mage Population anyway. The stranger hadn't even batted an eye. He'd helped the Jellal lookalike to his feet like he didn't share a single feature with a mass murderer. The newcomer to the guild had made her suspicious from the minute he'd stepped foot in the guild hall but Gajeel and the Master seemed to trust him and Wendy absolutely adored him. A ruse, perhaps?

She'd deal with him later, she'd get her answers afterwards, but first she'd deal with Laxus. She was under no illusions, this would be a tough fight even if her enemy was a bit banged up,slightly bruised and his trousers smoking. While he was busy laughing, hunched over with his arms wrapped around his stomach as if he were in physical pain. For some reason she was thrilled at her arrival. She bit down on the gutteral rage threatening to escape but that same motion still made it into her voice as she called out her attack. Her anger only increased as Axolotl shouted at her to stop.

" _Lightning Beam!"_

 _"_ NO! ERZA, DON'T FIRE!

Laxus didn't even move, didn't react at all to the surging mass of electricity that arced through the air towards him. She had packed enough magic power into that one attack to overwhelm even the strongest of Lightning mages. The explosion that rocked the building as it stuck down with the force of a hammer from the gods scattered debris and dust into the air and obscured everything around her enemy. She should've been feeling some sense of elation, mixed with shame for the nature of the encounter and her sudden emotional reaction, but she didn't. All she felt was trepidation, it pooled in her stomach as a swirling sea of nervous energy and she unconsciously took a step away. Her back collided with the chest of Axolotl whom had moved up behind her and caused her to jump slightly in surprise, but she never took her eyes off the receding cloud of dust. The whispered voice of guild member she couldn't bring herself to trust this moment sent a shiver down her spine.

"You didn't even make a scratch... He's not a Lightning Mage, not like you think..."

Despite all the hardships she'd endured in the past, she gulped. His words were proven, not five seconds later, when bellowing, raucous laughter and a static surrounded figure swaggered forward.

Even the bruises from before were gone now...

"Tell me, Erza Scarlet, have you heard of Second Generation Dragon Slayers?"

* * *

"Happy, you heard Gray, we need to take down those lacrima!"

Her search for Laxus had proven fruitless, but Warren had contacted them, with Gray bellowing through the Psychic Link claiming Mystogan needed their help. It had set her nerves on edge to hear that Erza and Axolotl were fighting Laxus but Erza was strong so she wasn't too worried about them being defeated. If Wendy's stories of Axol were true then he'd handle himself fine too. That just left the rest of them to deal with the immediate threat to the town.

Happy's speed would allow him to smash through three of the Lacrima before he was stuck, technically five but anything above three would kill him and she'd been vehement that he survive so he could stay with her. She'd made him promise that he'd never leave her on her own, that they'd stay together until Natsu's return. She could potentially take out 15, if she used every spirit in her arsenal, but doing so would take _all_ her magic energy thus when the Lacrima discharged it would kill her. So she'd only be able to destroy ten, maybe much more if Loke had recovered enough, after he assisted Mirajane in defeating Freed, to use his more powerful Regulas attacks. Her remaining magic power would be enough to shield her from any lethal damage.

'30 seconds to go I suppose'

She just hoped they were able to get every single one of the thousand or so Lacrima floating in the sky, even one of them could cause untold damage to the city and it's inhabitants if it were to go off.

"Happy! NOW!" 'Natsu, please, come home soon..'

* * *

He crashed through the roof of the cathedral, debris scattering to the four winds. His Titan Magic had long since lost it's effectiveness, but Erza had stubbornly refused to remove her Lightning Empress Armour. Despite Axolotl's many plea's for her to change tactic, she was too enraged to think clearly. His previous ploy had been very much effective. Insulting Natsu, belittling her and calling her on her unresolved guilt had never been such a good a plan until now. It was amusing to listen to the chuckles Natsu, or rather Axolotl, had let out under his breath just loud enough for him to hear but not Erza. Some irony, insulting the young man she was currently fighting alongside as if he were actually long gone from Fiore. He would admit though, Fire Devil Slaying Magic was incredibly powerful. It stood on par with his own borrowed power. He could only imagine how strong Axolotl would be if he used even a single Dragon Slaying technique in this battle.

Alas, the young man continued to hide himself.

"IMITATION _BLAZE DRAGON KING MODE!_ "

'Or perhaps not then'

The thunderous roar that ripped through the air actually made him hesitate. That wasn't the voice of his male opponent, it was bestial and feral. His heart skipped several beats in shock, his feet sticking to the floor despite Erza's last kick having the power to send him several more feet backwards. It was as if the Magic Power in the air was actually affected gravity itself. Everything fell beneath such a voice, Erza herself crumpling to her knees and Gajeel, down on street level, fell face down. Only young Wendy was unaffected, her and Gajeel having shown up only minutes ago. Wendy stood, _smiling_ of all things, as vibrant red and orange flames gathered around Axolotl. If he had to notice anything though, it was the fact she seemed to be fighting to stop herself from leaping to Axolotl's side. Amusing and, though he would not admit it even under torture, adorable. There had always been something about Wendy that lurked in the back of his mind, an importance impressed upon him through means unknown. Gajeel felt it too, he had too, for despite all the Iron Dragon Slayer said he had always kept one eye on her whenever she was around. He had too, whenever he'd been in the guild hall, and the few fights he'd witnessed her in had made him use every single ounce of his restraint not to jump to her aid. It was not that he cared for her, it was something much more primal than that. In regards to the flames in front of him, however, It was the vast mixing of Silver that began to grow within the maelstrom of fire that set him on edge.

" _Blazing Devil Iron Palm!"_

Axol disappeared from his view moments _after_ a devastating blow struck his chest.

" _Fire Devil Horned Tackle!"_

A torrent of flame poured like lava from his opponent's mouth before morphing into a Ram and charging at him. He countered with his _Lightning Dragon Roar_ but the Ram charged through unimpeded, if anything slight amounts of electricity sparked from its horns. A single shout from his opponent mere moments before the attack struck was all he heard before blackness swooped and silence reigned.

" _Fire Devil Thundering Hoof!"_

He managed to keep his eyes open for a few moments after he hit the floor. Just long enough to see Axolotl's flames shoot back to his body, just long enough to see Erza pass out from the intense magic energy and just long enough to see Axolotl... Natsu Dragneel... disappear in a flicker of fire and a small pile of ashes floating away on the breeze. After that, he knew no more.

* * *

 **Chapter 3, done. Is it done to what I'd like, no! Thing is, I said this isn't a much more than a way to help combat writers block and I wasn't lying. The final part of this chapter shows just that. I could've continued to include the Festival, but i'm lazy and so i'm just going to have it as a Pseudo flashback in the next chapter.**

 **The main thing to take from this chapter though is the reveal of how many Fire Magics Natsu (Axolotl) has learned. He's got Dragon Slaying, Devil Slaying, on other Slaying magic, as well as Fire Maker Magic and numerous other Fire spells all in his arsenal with free Access to Blaze King mode. (Though in this chapter he wasn't calling upon Igneel's Legacy, but his own magic Energy and something else that i'll explain later, that will also explain why Wendy was unaffected [because if you think it's got anything to do with the family/friend thing then you are sorely mistaken])**

 **Blah, blah, blah.**

 **Enjoyed it? Great! Feel like leaving a review to help fix something? Do what you want. Either way, I hope you stick around for the next installment of Blankety-Blank! I'm your host Lily Savage!**

 **Or, in other words;**

 **Kind regards,  
Your fellow writer**


End file.
